Trato de satisfacción
by Mino Kaze
Summary: Len era el típico mujeriego de su clase, Rin una chica totalmente diferente a él... ¿y si por cosas los dos se encuentran en una situación incomoda?... ay Rin... ¿que acaso te hará falta cierto toque de perversión? tal vez con un pequeño trato se pueda conseguir, y por qué no, sucedan varias cosas en el camino...
1. Iguales pero diferentes

**Trato de satisfacción**

**Cap. 1 Iguales pero diferentes**

Su mano se deslizo lentamente por encima de la tela de su pantalón, mientras que su aliento danzaba juguetonamente en su oído, un pequeño susurro lo distrajo de sus pensamientos dándole a entender que la meta que se había propuesto se estaba haciendo realidad, su lengua recorrió todo el cuello de la chica mientras esta jadeaba incesantemente, su pecho subía y bajaba al compas de sus latidos, desabrocho cada uno de los botones de su camisa mientras se ilusionaba con tal hermoso cuerpo ejercitado, lo recorrió sin perder detalle de este deleitándose con cada minúsculo detalle…

Pero todo lo bueno tiene su limite… como bien codiciado que se había vuelto últimamente no podía perder su reputación con cualquier momento de calentura que se atravesara por su mente… dejando a la chica con las ganas se separo de ella, se organizo la camisa y su corbata, le dedico una sonrisa matadora y salió de aquel lugar donde tendrían su encuentro

- ¡Len! – Grito la chica más que indignada –

Oh si, ¿no les había dicho que ser el chico mas buscado del colegio tenia sus ventajas? Pues bueno, las tenia… había comenzado como un capricho por tener a la chica que en ese entonces quería, después… podría decir que se había vuelto una obsesión… que mas daba, si tenia buena reputación y era el mas popular en toda la población femenina no había de que preocuparse…

- Ja, no puedo creer que no hayas ligado con Ume – dijo un chico de cabello azul pasando por el lado de Len –

- cállate Kaito – le dijo Len dándole un codazo a este – envidioso

- ¿envidioso? No gracias, no quiero ser conocido el resto de mi vida como el chico play-boy del instituto

- créeme, es divertido… - dijo Len soltando una fuerte carcajada –

- para ser mí mejor amigo no te comprendo – especto Kaito mas que confundido –

- yo tampoco te comprendo – alzo los hombros como si nada el rubio –

- ¿no te interesa jugar con los sentimientos de las chicas?

- ¿de que hablas?... si ellas al igual que yo solo quieren una noche de diversión

El de cabello azul suspiro sin comprender la mayoría las palabras de su mejor amigo… mejor dicho, no entendía como él era su mejor amigo… bueno en realidad si tenia esa respuesta y era que hasta hace un par de años su amigo no era así, ya que, tratarlo de cambiar era totalmente imposible pero por lo menos agradecía que su amigo no fuera alcohólico y drogadicto… sino Len ya no estaría vivo…

- ve a clases imbécil – le regaño Kaito –

- no creo… - se despidió Len corriendo antes de recibir un sermón por parte de Kaito –

Loco, fiestero, salvaje… si esas eran las mejores palabras para describir a Len en ese momento… estúpido, ¿en que momento de la vida se salió del control de todo el mundo?... estúpida libertad… no había persona humana que devolviera al Len de antes

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Miraba distraídamente por la ventana de su salón que no se percato cuando una chica de largo cabello azulado dejaba un sobre al lado de ella y la incitaba a leerlo, Rin ni se inmuto por lo que la tuvo que mover fuertemente para que se diera cuenta de su presencia…

Tras unos segundos se digno a mirar a su amiga Miku la cual la miraba como si la quisiera violar… se estremeció en su puesto y después retrocedió unos pasos

- Rin lee lo que te traje – dijo Miku un poco emocionado –

La rubia solo la miro expectante y tomo el sobre en sus manos… lentamente saco lo que tenia adentro y lo miro con temor… ¡ahora entendía la indeseada cara de asesina violadora en serie de Miku!

- ¡de todo lo que me puedes dar me diste una revista porno!

- no es cualquier revista porno, ¡es el Kamasutra!

- Miku maldita pervertida ¡deshazte de esto! – Grito Rin escandalizada y roja a más no poder –

- pero que inocente eres… sabes si no quieres tener tu primera vez, recréate por lo menos visualmente

- que asco Miku… desde cuando eres así de pervertida ¡por Dios que te hizo Kaito!

- Kaito no me hizo nada… ese es el problema

- repito ¡que asco!... quédate con tu inútil revista porno

- no, si la compre para ti

Seguidamente Miku a la fuerza intento meter la revista en la maleta de Rin, mientras que esta hasta con guadaña trataba de que esa asquerosa revista saliera de sus ojos… ¡entendía que a sus dieciocho años no había tenido ningún tipo de relación con un hombre!... si lo admitía, hasta ella misma se daba lastima pero es que era demasiado tímida e inocente… ¡ni siquiera había dado su primer beso!... y así sus amigas querían meterle porno hasta por los ojos

- ¡sus gritos de dinosaurio se escuchan hasta el pasillo! – las regaño Len que justo en ese momento entraba –

De la desesperación Rin metió la estúpida revista en su maleta y la cerro rápidamente para que nadie se diera cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo, su hermano la miro extrañamente mientras que Miku sonreía abiertamente por haber logrado lo que quería ¡a Rin con la revista!

- llego la otra mitad de rin, ¡los gemelos mas diferentes que conozco!

Comentario que en efecto a ninguno de los dos le dio gracia… Rin se limito a despedirse de Miku, pero Len intentaba hacer una de sus jugadas estratégicas

- hey Miku llámame, hoy estaré solo en casa

- estará conmigo – dijo Rin no encontrando el doble sentido de las palabras de su hermano –

- tengo novio… que por cierto ¡es tu mejor amigo!

- tienes razón… ¿entonces no me llamaras?

- adiós Miku – dijo la menor de los Kagamine para llevar a su hermano de la mano –

Entre mas pronto llegaran a casa mas rápido acabaría con ese martirio que se había vuelto la escuela… que asco todos con dieciocho años y con las hormonas a mas no poder… claro si, algunos porque en el caso de Rin no lo creía así, es mas todo lo contrario…

Entro en el auto de su hermano y se encamino con destino a su casa... por lo menos allí descansaría de todas las descargas de adrenalina que producían esos días tan agotadores… miro distraídamente por la venta mientras Len conducía

- ¿y por fin besaste a alguien Rin? – pregunto Len para molestar un rato a su hermana –

- cállate – dijo esta sin ánimos de responderle realmente –

- eres un poco lenta lo sabias

- y tu muy ofrecido

Frunció el seño… seguidamente Rin bajo del auto porque ya habían llegado su casa, entro saludo a su padres y se encerró en su cuarto.

Por su parte Len camino como si nada hacia su cuarto pasando por alto a sus padres y encerrándose en su propio cuarto

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Lanzo su maleta al la cama mientras que por inercia caía sobre esta con ganas de quedarse dormida, pero al mismo tiempo se recriminaba porque un le faltaban hacer algunos deberes, la pequeña Rin suspiro y corrió las cortinas que cubrían su ventana, ya era muy tarde, debería estar durmiendo pero aun le faltaba investigar una tarea…

Descuidadamente saco todos sus libros de su maleta de golpe y casi poniéndose roja al instante, se maldijo internamente por no botar esa estúpida revista porno en el primer bote de basura que se encontró… la tomo entre sus manos y la puso encima de su escritorio… la tomo de nuevo y la puso casi al final de un cajón de su escritorio, después se sentó y comenzó a garabatear en un cuaderno…

Para que iba a mentir, la mataba la curiosidad… esa asquerosa revista la llamaba a gritos para que fuera vista solamente por ella….

- _*me odiare en la mañana* _- pensó con recriminación Rin mientras sacaba la revista de nuevo –

Y casi de inmediato se arrepintió de haberlo hecho… las diferentes poses sugestivas que demostraban mujeres con esbeltos cuerpos y hombres con un gran tamaño en su entrepierna la dejaron totalmente asombrada… una descarga eléctrica la recorrió y empezó a pasar las hojas con interés, sintiéndose un poco asqueada al principio… y mas al final, pero cuando una pagina especifica de una chica dándose placer a ella misma le llamo la atención sintió una pequeña presión en su parte baja, un cosquilleo la recorrió y sintió la necesidad de hacerlo… lentamente su mano recorrió su cuerpo llegando a esa zona que de un momento a otro reclamaba atención… acerco su mano y masajeo tímidamente mientras sentía un repentino placer apoderarse de ella…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Miro con aburrimiento el techo de su habitación mientras se preguntaba una y otra ves por qué había faltado a su ultima clase, para mañana tendría un gran trabajo que a decir verdad no quería hacer… pero que tal ves su hermana ya habría hecho, claro ella no tenia nada importante que hacer, de seguro ya lo había hecho… se paro rápidamente se su cama mientras salía de su cuarto y se dirigía a la habitación de su hermana para robar el trabajo… la mayoría de las veces hacia eso, era demasiado tarde así que Rin no debería de estar haciendo algo de interés, a lo mejor y estaba dormida

Apoyo su cabeza sobre la puerta de su hermana y al no escuchar algo giro lentamente el pomo de la puerta, miro de reojo y vio a su hermana sentada en el escritorio leyendo algo, alzo los hombros sin darle importancia y entro haciendo el mayor silencio posible… miro por encima de los hombros de su hermana y lo que miro lo dejo impactado

- ¡Rin! – grito casi este a mitad de un infarto –

Seguidamente la chica se paraba de su escritorio de golpe mientras le tiraba la revista a su hermano a la cara y lanzaba un pequeño grito por el susto… miro a su hermano que la miraba como su acabara de ver un espanto…

- Len… espera no…

Pero no término de decir nada más ya que Len empezó a reírse de ella… casi de inmediato Rin le tapo la boca un tanto apenada mientras rogaba al cielo que se apiadara de ella, Len la miro asqueada mientras retiraba bruscamente la mano de su hermana

- no me toques con esa mano… que asco

- calla… Len, prométeme que no dirás nada de lo que viste

- ¿decir que?, que te estabas mastur…

- ¡no lo digas!

- pero… si es normal en tu caso, ya que no tienes con quien tener relaciones

- no lo digas como si nada – dijo Rin apenada –

Y en momentos así es que Len se preguntaba ¿Por qué coños es que eran tan diferentes? Para él era tan normal hablar acerca de estas cosas… por otro lado para Rin era como un tema prohibido para ella, tan inocente… que horror

- calla Rin, ¡algún día vas a tener sexo con alguien! – Frase que termino de traumar a la pobre chica –

- hermano ¡lárgate de mi cuarto!

A patadas logro sacar a su hermano del su cuarto y cerrar la puerta para que este no entrara…

- ¿te seguirás masturbando?

Y de inmediato su hermana salió del cuarto para darle una fuerte cachetada a Len…

Bueno admitía que le había dolido, pero lo que encontró había sido mil veces mejor que la tarea que necesitaba… tal vez ese momento no se volvería a presentar en su vida… no todos los días veía a la inocente de su hermana en situaciones tan comprometedoras como esa… oh si su hermana fuera un poco mas pervertida…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Notas de la autora:**

*****totalmente roja***** es la primera vez que escribo algo… subido de tono, por decirlo de alguna manera… sean buenos conmigo ^^U

Bueno respecto al fanfic, si lo leyeron completo se darán cuenta que tanto las situaciones como el lenguaje es para personas mayores o que tengan suficiente criterio como para leerlo, los capítulos… pienso tenerlos de este largo por el momento… ¿y ustedes lectores les gusto este primer capitulo?

¡nos vemos el siguiente, adiós!


	2. Abismo de incomodidad

**Trato de satisfacción**

**Cap. 2 Abismo de incomodidad**

- ¿y tu que haces aquí?

Alzo una ceja medio incrédulo por la extraña pregunta de su padre… generalmente a esa hora de la mañana esperaba a que su hermana saliera del cuarto para ir los dos juntos en su auto al colegio… ¿Qué acaso su padre ya estaba sufriendo del algo parecido al alzheimer?

- algo obvio, esperando a Rin

- ella ya se fue

- ¿Por qué?

- dijo que no te quería incomodar o algo así

Se dio un fuerte golpe en la frente asustando a su padre, tomo las llaves de su auto y salió con dirección hacia su colegio

Claro la muy loca de su hermana había estado actuando raro con el desde el día en que la descubrió en pleno acto… por Dios, Rin tenia que madurar un poco si creía que con solo eso se iba a divorciar del mundo, y sinceramente Len creía que… ya era hora de que alguien la hiciera reaccionar…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Era más que obvio que estaba ocultando algo… ¡lo sabia!, la conocía desde que las dos eran unas niñas… ¿pero exactamente que escondía? Era una de las mayores preguntas que se hacia Miku en ese momento, hace algunos días Rin había llegado como si hubiera visto un espanto y le robara la vida, o en su mayor defecto siempre estaba nerviosa y atenta a lo que sucedía a su alrededor

- ¿Qué tienes Rin? –pregunto Miku un poco confundida –

- no tengo nada Miku – dijo Rin sin un deje de convencimiento en su voz –

- no te creo…

- ¡aquí estas! – grito Len entrando de un momento a otro al salón –

- ¡espera un momento! – grito Rin viendo como prácticamente Len se iba como vestía salvaje a perseguirla –

La pobre gemela corrió despavorida saliendo del salón siendo perseguida por el que en ese momento estaba haciendo de su cazador, pero sin aguantar tanto tiempo corriendo fue alcanzada por Len que fácilmente que la tomo de una mano y la arrastro contra su voluntad al primer salón que encontró

- haber me explicaras si o si lo que te sucede – le ordeno el mayor de los Kagamine –

- no tengo nada

- la señorita hablo, ¡claro que tienes algo!

- ¡que no tengo nada! – prácticamente grito dejando sordo a su hermano –

Este la miro dudoso, pero que imbécil al creer que engañaría a la persona que ha vivido con ella toda la vida… la miro a los ojos mientras que la chica se sonrojaba… una pequeña sonrisa apareció en su rostro…

- ah claro – dijo Len mas para si mismo –

- ¿Qué?

- sigues incomoda, ¡Rin deja tus maricadas!

- ¡oye a mi no me hablas así!

- cierto perdón… pero no puedo creer que te incomode tanto que te halla visto

- cállate… pues no me incomoda…

- estas loca, se que eres una antisocial con el mundo ¡pero últimamente estas exagerando!

- ¡pues de hecho si me incomoda! Simplemente vete ya se me pasara

- nunca se te pasara si tu misma no te esfuerzas por cambiar

- ¡y quieres que me convierta en un play-boy como tu!

- ¡que yo no soy play-boy, y no, no tienes que llegar a mi punto!

- entonces cállate y déjame vivir como a mi me de la reverenda gana

- maldita sea Rin ¡deja de ser jodida!

- ¡y tu deja de ser un imbécil!

- carajo ¡hay alguna manera de que cambies!

- ¡pues trata de buscarla porque yo no la encuentro!

Y hecha una fiera, Rin salió no sin antes dar un portazo bien fuerte que se escucho por todo el lugar… ah genial, había hecho enojar a su pobre hermanita… se le había olvidado que ella no era tan cruda en esos aspectos como él… joder ahora tendría que encontrar alguna estúpida manera de que la idiota de su hermana dejara de estar enojada con él…

Sonrió maliciosamente mientras una repentina idea cruzaba su cabeza…si con lo que se le acababa de ocurrir no hacia a Rin cambiar nada mas lo haría…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

***ese mismo día en la noche***

Sus ojos azules se posaron en el vaso de agua que llevaba en ese momento… se debatía internamente si tomar el camino largo para llegar a su habitación, que básicamente era toda la casa o si tomaba el camino corto… que era prácticamente atravesar la sala de su casa… pero había un pequeño problema… su hermano, él estaba en el sofá viendo televisión amenamente

La verdad era que no quería verlo en ese momento… y mucho mas después de la intensa charla que habían tenido esa mañana en el colegio… ¡no! Ella no iba a mostrar inferioridad ante su hermano ¡ella también podía tener una voluntad de hierro, y demostrarle a su hermano que por lo sucedido no era necesario tanto revuelo!

Alzo su mirada y sin prestarle atención a nada más camino como si su vida dependiera de ello…

Mientras tanto Len cambiaba los canales de televisión sin encontrar nada que ver… bueno en cierta forma era normal ya que era un poco tarde y generalmente las programaciones se ponía aburridas… sintió unas innegables ganas de tocar su guitarra en ese momento, lastima que le daba pereza pararse y traerla por su propia cuenta, pero para su suerte i su desgracia su hermana pasaba justamente por ahí

- Rin ¿me pasarías mi guitarra?

- no – dijo secamente para luego encerrarse en su cuarto –

Acción que dejo petrificado a Len… ¿Qué acaso Rin le había contestado? Oh Dios… esto se estaba saliendo de control… respiro profundamente mientras se daba un par de golpes en la cara y salía con dirección al cuarto de su hermana… si las cosas salían "bien" estaba apunto de cometer la cosa mas rara que haría en su extraña vida

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Notas de la autora:**

¡Hola a todos! Primero que todo gracias por los reviews que me dejaron… no pensé que a alguien le fuera a interesar este fanfic XD

Segundo pasando al capitulo: ¿Qué creen que hará Len?... aunque yo pienso que puede estar un poco mas que obvio n_n

Tercero, pregunta de interés: ¿creen ustedes lectores que tal vez… los capítulos estén algo cortos?... digo, generalmente los hago de unas diez páginas de Word y este… solo se llevo tres… me queda esa duda

¡En fin, nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo!


	3. Innegable pero, ¿por qué tú?

**Trato de satisfacción**

**Cap. 3 innegable pero, ¿Por qué tú?**

Era oficial… su poca valentía y paz interior se habían tirado por la borda cuando su hermano entro mucho más que decidido a su habitación, genial eso significaba que una larga sátira acerca de cualquier perversión de Len se acercaba, respiro profundo mientras se preparaba mentalmente para lo que venia… ¡al diablo! A quien mentía, estaba mas asustada que cuando su hermano la descubrió… malditas circunstancias, su vida era tan normal hace algunos días y ahora era un torbellino de incomodidad por todos lados…

Organizaba las ideas de su cabeza para que lo que le fuera a inventar a su hermana no sonara tan estúpido… una pequeña luz se incendio en su cabeza teniendo al mismo tiempo una de las ideas mas geniales, idiotas, traumáticas e inapropiadas cruzaba su cabeza… sonrió como un loco de manicomio asustando a su hermana, la cual solo se puso roja y cerro sus ojos fuertemente

- Len sal de mi cuarto – pidió amablemente Rin –

- no… tengo que hablar contigo

- no creo que tengamos algo de que hablar

- oh si, si tenemos – cerro con seguro la puerta de la habitación para que su hermana no se saliera a mitad de la conversación –

- ¿de que quieres hablar?

- como decirlo… ¿exactamente a que le tienes miedo?

- ¿tener miedo?... ¡pues claro que a nada!

- si tu lo dices… ¿entonces a que se debe tu comportamiento?

- ya te he dicho que se me pasara

- seguro que si… pero creo saber como se te pasara

Acto seguido Rin miraba con extrema curiosidad a su hermano… no era muy normal que él se ofreciera a ayudarla con alguno de sus problemas, por eso con un gesto afirmativo con sus manos lo invito a seguir con su "solución"

- entre nosotros dos, no es un secreto que quieres tener algún tipo de relación

- si lo admito – dijo Rin – ¿eso que tiene que ver?

- te ayudo a superar esa etapa

- ¿Cómo? – Pregunto más que desconfiada –

- se que persona estaría dispuesta tener algún tipo de relación contigo

- ¿ser un cualquiera como tú? No gracias…

- no soy un cualquiera – especto Len con una mueca de desagrado – descuida sino te interesa podemos dejar de hablar

Bufo molesto mientras daba media vuelta y se disponía a salir de la habitación

- no espera… perdón – dijo Rin deteniendo a su hermano –

- esta bien…

- sin sonar desesperada, ¿Quién seria la persona interesada?

- yo – y sonrió de medio lado –

Tal respuesta la dejo petrificada… ¿había escuchado bien?... ¡la persona interesada era su hermano!, era una idiotez, de seguro el mayor estaba haciéndole una broma, si eso tenia que ser… ¡como iba a tener algún tipo de relación su hermana! Era inapropiado, era algo fuera de un contexto social y personalmente le parecía… ¡asqueroso!

- dime que me estas haciendo una broma…

- claro que no… es enserio lo que te digo

- ¡que acaso ya estas loco! – Grito más que espantada Rin –

- ¿es tan raro?

- eres un idiota, ¡eres mi hermano imbécil!

- ¿y eso importa realmente? Mira… se muy bien lo que acabo de decir, es lo mas estúpido que una persona puede hacer en su vida además entiendo que eres mi hermana… ¡pero me tienes harto!

- ¡pero es que es algo completamente ilógico!, como puedo tener algo contigo siendo hermanos

- esa la razón… me he dado cuenta que te aterra el hecho de tener algo con la primer persona que se te atraviese… ¿me tienes confianza alguna no es así?... pues deja que sea yo la persona que te quite esa timidez

- ¡joder Len!, eso es cierto pero…

- sabes que no hay persona que te trata como yo lo hago… dame una sola razón por la cual no deberíamos hacerlo…

- somos hermanos…

- ¿y quien dijo que seriamos novios?, yo simplemente quiero tener una hermana que sea un poco mas libre en este tema

- pero… Len… - y se podría decir que se había vuelto presa de la duda –

- es tu decisión, no te preocupes… tómalo como la oportunidad que tanto deseas

Y tal vez fueron esas las palabras que segaron a Rin… lo que tanto deseaba, por fin una pequeña oportunidad que no podía desperdiciar, ¿las oportunidades no se presentan dos veces, cierto?... si en cualquier otro momento su capacidad de raciocinio hubiera estado completamente al cien porciento habría dado por terminada esa charla en cualquier momento… pero ahora su mente estaba nublada

- ¿es un trato? – pregunto finalmente Len, estirando su mano –

- esto es muy indebido…

- ¿pero…?

- pero acepto – especto tomando la mano de su hermano y sellando el trato –

La chica empezaba a dudar del estado de su salud mental… ¿estaba cuerda al aceptar aquello?... no, no lo estaba, pero como él mismo había dicho lo deseaba, quería por fin tener esa experiencia que anhelaba hace algún tiempo, quería tener su primera vez… y aunque fuera un trato de los dos sabia que Len seria lo suficientemente cuidadoso como para que no se saliera de control la situación, o bueno eso esperaba ella… sus mejillas tomaron un coló carmín de solo pensar en los momentos en que su hermano y ella… en la cama… gimiendo… enrojeció violentamente recibiendo una mirada extraña de su hermano

- ¿y ahora por que te sonrojas? – pregunto el chico mas que desconcertado –

- es solo que tu… yo… esta noche

- ¡claro que no!, el trato es tu me satisfaces yo te satisfago

- y entonces…

- pero ahora yo no quiero, nuestros padres están en casa… y créeme, tu primera vez debería ser un fin de semana

- pero hermano…

- buenas noches hermanita – y dándole unos suaves golpes en su cabecita salió de la habitación –

Bueno, ahora solo le quedaba esperar… ¿pero si era lo mejor?... que horror, se estaba empezando arrepentir de lo que acababa de hacer

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Se tiro en su cama suspirando pesadamente, ¿de donde había sacado esa idea loca?... hasta a él le parecía algo extraño tener algo con su hermana… ¡su hermana!, al parecer ya se estaba quedando loco, o podría ser algún nuevo capricho por su parte, ¿y por que no? Esta situación a los ojos de la sociedad era algo prácticamente prohibido, y siendo sinceros eso fue lo que mas lo impulso a continuar su descabellada idea… si, podía ser tachado de mezquino, convencer a su inocente hermana a hacer lo que a él le venia en gana era algo totalmente malo… pero quería ver a su hermana diferente… ¿Qué podía pasar con algo tan inofensivo? Por favor… eso no se iría a más de uno o dos encuentros en la noche

- _*prohibido… suena tan tentador hablar así de mi hermanita* _- pensó Len con una sonrisa en su rostro –

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Notas de la autora:**

¿Quién se lo esperaba? XD

Bueno y se descubre el por qué del nombre del fanfic… si lo se, nada bueno puede salir de esto… ¿o si?

En lo que a mi respecta estos hermanos están locos, pero así los quiero para esta historia n_n gracias a las personas que se animan a poner este fanfic en favoritos, a los que dejan un review y a los que solo se pasan a leer igual ¡a todos se les agradece!

¡nos vemos el siguiente capítulo, adiós!


	4. Este día será un juego sugestivo

**Trato de satisfacción**

**Cap. 4 Este día será un juego sugestivo**

Habían pasado algunos días desde que el pequeño trato de los hermanos se hizo, Rin mientras tanto se imaginaba como seria ese día, ¿no debería ser tan traumático, cierto? Porque a decir verdad ella estaba temerosa, ni ella misma lo sabia pero la confianza brindada por su hermanito era mas que suficiente para no tener tanto miedo... bueno tal vez no mucho

Por otro lado Len aun no sacaba de su cabeza la imagen de Rin en su cama... o en la de ella, como fuera... tener ideas pervertidas con su hermana no le estaba haciendo mucho bien, por eso justamente se estaba, por decirlo de alguna manera, desquitando con una de las chicas mas ardientes de su clase, tenia un cuerpo bien formado y no estaba nada mal, pero tampoco era ese cuerpo el que quería tener entre sus brazos... se estaba tornando difícil…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- no te entiendo – dijo Kaito mientras le daba un mordisco a su paleta –

- no te preocupes... me lo imaginaba – dijo resignado Len –

Era sábado por la tarde, Len y Kaito se encontraban caminando por el centro comercial, hablaban de temas sin sentido alguno, y disfrutaban ese día, realmente no tenían nada importante que hacer o mejor dicho con quien pasarla, lo que ponía de mal humor al rubio, después de todo se había quedado con las ganas de estar en cualquier cama de cualquier chica

- ¿y Miku? – pregunto Len –

- nos veríamos en el cine a las tres

- son las cuatro

- ¿¡QUE!? - grito Kaito echándose a correr –

- ¡adiós! - se rio Len de su amigo –

Y era momentos como esos en los que se preguntaba por que no graba esas divertidas escenas

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_***Flashback***_

- ven Rin, te quiero mostrar algo – dijo una mujer de cabello ya blanco por la edad, de mirada dulce y que inspiraba confianza –

La pequeña rubia, que en ese entonces tendría quince años siguió a su abuela hasta su habitación, realmente estaba intrigada por saber cual era la supuesta sorpresa que le tendría, de manera lenta abrió la puerta y dejo al descubierto un lindo paquete de un color verde oscuro con un listón naranja, la pequeña Kagamine salto de la emoción y rápidamente tomo el paquete entre sus manos

- abuela no era necesario más regalos – dijo esta un poco apenada –

- yo te lo quería dar… solo espero que te guste

Con la autorización de la mayor rompió el envoltorio y abrió de inmediato la cajita, lo que había dentro la dejo muy emocionada, era una simple pero hermosa pijama

- ¡muchas gracias! – dijo feliz Rin saltando hacia su abuela –

- de nada mi niña… es una pijama realmente especial…

- descuida abuelita, siempre la cuidare

_***fin flashback***_

Recordaba tanto ese día… siempre quedaría plasmado en su memoria, no por lo importante que había sido, sino mas bien por los sucesos que pasaron después…

Orgullosa un día invito a su casa a su amiga Miku a que viera la linda pijama que le había dado su abuelita… fue cuando se dio cuenta de que esa pijama era algo sugestiva, ahora con lo que estaba pasando por su cabeza entendía muy bien cual era el verdadero uso de esta…

Suspiro resignada, había mantenido aquello encerrado en su armario hasta ese momento en que la detallaba nuevamente, ¿Por qué ahora se encontraba mirándola?, por primera vez en su vida le había encontrado significado a ese regalo, una idea cruzo su cabeza y sonrió casi de inmediato, ahora por fin sabia como la iba a utilizar

- ¡ya llegue! – grito Len desde la puerta acabando de entrar –

- ¿Dónde estabas? – pregunto Rin saliendo a recibir a su hermano –

- con Kaito en el centro comercial

- oh… yo quería ir a ver algo de ropa

- para la próxima te avisare

- ¡chicos! – gritaba su padre llamando su atención –

- ¿A dónde van? – fue lo único que pudieron preguntar lo gemelos al ver a sus padres tan arreglados para salir, su padre con un smoking y su madre con un lindo vestido de noche –

- cena de negocios, tendremos que salir – explicaba su padre – ¿no sucede nada si los dejamos solos esta noche, cierto?

- no… - decían los dos hermanos mirando confundidos –

- se cuidan mucho, no se queden despiertos hasta tarde, no le habrán la puerta a extraños, no…

- madre… entendemos – dijo Rin calmadamente dándole una sonrisa reconfortante –

- que tengan buena noche – dijo Len despidiéndose de sus padres –

Al poco tiempo salieron de allí dejando a sus hijos solos en casa, el mayor de los Kagamine camino hacia el sofá de la sala con su guitarra en mano, se sentó cómodamente mientras empezaba a tocar una linda melodía, la chica solo lo miro pensativamente… su hermano…

- así que será una noche normal… - dijo su hermano en un susurro –

- _*yo… tal vez pueda cambiar eso*_ - pensó Rin algo indecisa mientras salía a paso nervioso hacia su habitación –

Ya había esperado (según ella) lo suficiente como para que su hermano no hubiera intentado nada… si había sido una estúpida broma por parte de él la pagaría muy caro, no sabia exactamente como lo haría… era momento de empezar a utilizar su imaginación pervertida que nunca creyó necesitar…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Parecía ser la noche perfecta para empezar, sus padres no estaban y había dejado que Rin superara la situación dándole un poco de tiempo… bostezo nuevamente, no podía creerlo pero tenia mucho sueño… no debían ser mas de la una de la mañana, tomando en cuanta que generalmente se dormía a las tres estaba que caía como una piedra, miro por la ventana y se dio cuenta que estaba lloviendo, hacia mucho frio tanto que cada vez que respiraba se veía el típico vaho saliendo de su boca…

- será otro día tal vez… - dijo este dejando su guitarra a un lado, estirándose como gato en el sofá, sentándose en el y frotarse un ojo de manera adormilada –

- Len… - dijo en un susurro su hermanita –

Miro de reojo a su hermana y abrió los ojos de manera desmesurada, ¿¡esa era su hermana!?... estaba con una pijama rosada que apenas y le tapaba algo, era pegada al cuerpo lo que dejaba sus finas curvas, con un bolerito al final de la blusa café y un listón del mismo color a un lado, sus piernas eran largas y esbeltas… Dios en que momento de la vida su hermana se había vuelto tan candente…

Sabia que su rostro estaba completamente rojo, ¡lo sentía!, la mirada de su hermano escaneando todo su cuerpo la incomodaba, y a pesar de que llevaba una cobija puesta encima por el frio, sabia que eso no impedía el comportamiento de su hermano… ¿en que momento de la vida había crecido tanto?... de pequeña no recordaba que la pijama le quedara tan ajustaba al cuerpo y que lo detallara tan finamente que sentía que apenas una capa de tela la cubría…

Lentamente se acerco a su hermano mientras este tragaba saliva pesadamente, se sentó a su lado en el sofá lo mas cerca que pudo de él y apoyo su cabeza en su hombro, suspiro cerca de su oído causando un pequeño cosquilleo en Len, lo tomo de un brazo y se acerco mas a él

- ¿no tienes sueño Len? – pregunto de una forma juguetona Rin –

- ah… yo… no… - balbuceo Len –

¿Debía estar soñando no?, Si tenía que ser eso, no había una explicación mas lógica para lo que estaba sucediendo en ese momento, ¡su hermana se estaba comportando como él!...

- yo tampoco tengo sueño… ¿Qué tal si hacemos algo juntos?

-Rin… yo… ¡tengo que ir a mi habitación! – dijo parándose abruptamente del sofá y caminando hacia dicho lugar –

- ¿Por qué?

- porque quiero estar en la comodidad de mi cuarto

- ah… entonces hagamos algo juntos en tu cuarto – dijo la chica haciendo notar el doble sentido de sus palabras –

- eh… ¿jugar un juego de… mesa?

- ¡Len! – Grito Rin perdiendo total interés en los planes que tenía –

De acuerdo, si su hermano no le estaba siguiendo en juego tenía que ser por algo, suspiro desganada mientras se levantaba del sofá, después de todos los videos que había visto sobre como lanzar indirectas acerca de lo que quería hacer había sido tiempo perdido… tal vez no tanto… intentaría hacer una ultima cosa…

- juguemos en tu cama – dijo la chica totalmente roja mordiéndose el labio inferior –

Len estaba perplejo por tal suposición… ¿Cómo se jugaban juegos de mesa en la cama…? Abrió los ojos desmesuradamente mientras se daba un golpe mental… ¿Qué no era más que obvio? Su hermana estaba vestida para impresionar, estaba prácticamente coqueteando con él mientras le incitaba que tuvieran relaciones… se dio otro golpe mental, con lo tímida e inocente que era su hermana no seria capas de decirle como otras chicas _"hey Len, tengamos sexo esta noche" _ claro que no… al final lo expreso, a su manera que por cierto le había llamado un poco la atención

- ¿así que quieres jugar en mi cama? – pregunto Len sonriendo –

Por un lado la chica se sentía aliviada de que por fin su hermano había captado la indirecta de la situación, pero por otro lado un miedo terrible la inundo… ya no podía dar vuelta atrás se había aventurado a seducir en cierta forma a su hermano para dar comienzo a ese trato que tenían

- si de hecho… ¿se te ocurre algo que podamos hacer?

- tal vez una sola cosa… - se acerco lo mas que pudo a se hermana, sentía como sus respiraciones se mezclaban –

- y dime, ¿Qué es?

- ¿estas dispuesta a dejarte hacer lo que quiera?

- si… lo estoy

La miro a los ojos a su hermana, valla que le había impresionado que Rin hubiera sido la primera en dar el paso, ahora todo dependía de él…

Suspiro por última vez, entrelazo sus dedos con los de Rin, la cerco tomándola de la cintura mientras que esta coloco sus manos en su pecho tímidamente… _"Sin mente"_… se dijo Len y de inmediato beso a Rin…

Un beso suave, sin obligaciones… solo un simple roce, los dos estaban completamente sorprendidos, Len esperaba que su beso fuera correspondido… la chica tímidamente movió sus labios profundizando el beso un poco mas, sentían como la respiración les faltaba, pero no se querían separar, era una extraña sensación de necesidad… profundizo mas el beso mordiendo el labio inferior de la chica, soltó un quejido de dolor mientras este solo sonría

Se separaron por un momento solo para tomar aire, Len tomo delicadamente una de las mejillas de su hermana, la miro a los ojos viendo en estos una innegable petición… la tomo de la mano y la guio a su habitación… ahora si que comience el trato…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Notas de la autora:**

"_(…) Y miro distraídamente por la ventana de su habitación, suspiro cansada de tanto escribir pero solo había una razón para ello… era momento de actualizar y no quería dejar esperando a sus lectores, miro de nuevo los reviews recibidos del capitulo anterior y sonrió como una boba, nunca dejaría de estar eternamente agradecida con las personas que la apoyaban, se estiro como una gato y una sonrisa malévola surco su cara, había sido realmente mala al dejar incompleto el capitulo de ese día, pero era necesario dejar con la intriga, cerro su computadora y decidió irse a dormir, solo deseaba al despertar ver un lindo comentario que la hiciera sonreír (…)"_


	5. Sucumbir al deseo

**Trato de satisfacción**

**Cap. 5 Sucumbir al deseo**

Nunca había tenido una sensación que se igualara a aquella… caminaba por un largo pasillo de su casa, sus pies descalzos al entrar en contacto con el suelo frio la hacían temblar, su vista era prácticamente oscura, solo los simples destellos de luz de la luna que entraban por los vitrales de su casa eran la única guía que tenia… claro, después de la cálida mano que sostenía su hermano… era increíble ver como él caminaba con decisión, sin miedo a nada… en cambio ella estaba hecha un manojo de nervios pero estaba segura de que su hermano como todo experto en el tema sabría como sobrellevar las cosas…

Len caminaba hacia su cuarto dispuesto a terminar lo que habían comenzado… sentía como de vez en cuando la mano de su hermana temblaba… ¿desde cuando el pasillo hacia su habitación era tan largo?... sentía como si hubiera caminado por una eternidad

Y por fin llego… abrió lentamente la puerta de su habitación mientras entraba agarrando aun mas fuerte la mano que sostenía de su hermana… la miro a los ojos y vio un deje de indecisión, suspiro y le dedico una agradable sonrisa, después de todo él debía de mostrar confianza frente a ella, no quería que su pobre hermanita saliera traumada desde el primer intento…

Unas pequeñas lagrimas atravesaron su rostro y abrazo a su hermano como si no tuviera mañana, su respiración era agitada…

- tengo miedo… - confeso Rin, el chico la miro entre desconcertado y con ternura infinita –

No sabía por qué pero la acción que acabada de hacer su hermana le pareció una de las cosas más tiernas del mundo… limpio sus lágrimas delicadamente, le dio un beso en la frente y la abrazo aun mas fuerte de lo que en si lo estaba haciendo ella…

- esta bien… si no estas segura no te preocupes

Esa era una faceta de su hermano que nunca creyó volver a ver… había olvidado esa parte cariñosa que solo su hermano podía dar, la parte en que se preocupaba por todos… se veía tan lejano que casi era como un sueño… lo sabia, su hermano lo estaba haciendo por ella

- se cuidadoso… por favor

No hacia falta demás decir que eso y mucho mas seria capas de hacer por su adorada hermanita… asintió y como lo hizo la primera vez la beso despertando una montaña de sensaciones que ni el mismo lograba comprender, pero no importaba en ese momento lo único que quería era que su hermana recordara ese instante por toda su vida

La medida de los besos se iba intensificando, los labios de la chica… tan suaves que fácilmente podían ser la obsesión de cualquier chico, sus manos recorrieron el cuerpo tan llamativo, por un momento Rin sintió como le flaqueaban las piernas, era extraño sentir tanta atención con respecto a su cuerpo, entre abrió los labios solo para respirar un poco y sin previo aviso la lengua de su hermano invadía su boca… una pequeña exclamación se hizo presente, el chico sonrió contra sus labios… adoraba las reacciones así

Rodeaba con sus largos y musculosos brazos la delicada cintura de ella, los movimientos firmes y precisos de la chica lo enloquecían haciendo que perdiera un poco el control y se le olvidara por completo que era su hermana, bajo sus labios recorriendo el cuello de la chica, podía sentir las palpitaciones que producía su acelerado corazón…

Se impresiono un poco al sentir como los finos dedos de la chica recorrían su pecho haciendo círculos seductoramente… sin esperar mas la guio hasta su cama donde la recostó de manera suave…

Sin pensarlo dos veces retiro la blusa de Rin dejando al descubierto sus pechos… se quedo mirándola un momento… sus mejillas sonrojadas, su respiración entrecortada y podía denotar que tenia algo de vergüenza… una pequeña sonrisa apareció en su rostro… y siguió besando su cuello hasta ir bajando poco a poco, regando besos por toda la piel de la chica… bajo por su clavícula, a estas alturas se sentía mucho mas que extasiado con el cuerpo de su hermanita… una expresión de incredulidad se torno su rostro cuando ella de una forma inexperta le intento quitar la camisa, aligero el peso ayudándola solo para darse cuenta que la chica quería seguir con la labor que hace un rato estaba haciendo… trazo pequeños círculos por todo el pecho y espalda de su hermano… no era justo que solo él se esforzara, por muy increíble que sonara ella también quería satisfacer a su hermano

Sus bocas se volvieron a encontrar solo para que sus lenguas comenzaran una erótica pero divina danza sincronizada, una de sus manos subió lentamente a uno de sus pechos moviéndolo al compas de sus latidos… todo esto era nuevo pero tan placentero para la chica, la lengua húmeda de su hermano recorría en una forma tan exquisita uno de sus pechos que unos pequeños gemidos se empezaron a hacer presentes…

Retiro el resto de la ropa que le hacia falta… se separo solo lo suficiente como para poder verla y tomar un poco de oxigeno… ahora era que lo notaba… ¿Cómo era que su hermana no tenia novio?... era realmente una pena…

Alejo toda clase de pensamientos de su cabeza al notar como la chica besaba hábilmente su cuello… no lo hacia del todo mal, pero la falta de experiencia que solo ella podía ameritar era un toque que podía volver loco hasta a la persona mas cuerda, ahora las manos de la chica se dirigían a la espalda

- te… ahhh… quiero Len…

El chico sonrió ante lo dicho por su hermana, sonaba tan bien… aunque él obviamente sabía que esas palabras no representaban algo….

Las carisias de su hermana eran tan provocativas, tan estimulantes… por otra parte la chica se sentía extasiada tocando el musculoso cuerpo de su hermano, ahora entendía porque todas las chicas de su colegio estaban detrás de él… bajo un poco mas sus manos hasta llegar a la parte baja de su abdomen, un peculiar sonido despertó su curiosidad… no podía creerlo, su hermano… estaba lanzando unos pequeños e imperceptibles gemidos y eran caudados por ella…

Observo el cuerpo del chico y lanzo unos cuantos suspiros… estaba mas que feliz, su hermano no la trataba con a las demás zorras que estaban con él y lo sabia porque varias veces lo escucho hablando con Kaito…

Paso sus manos por encima de la tela de los bóxers de su hermano… abrió los ojos del golpe al sentir el para nada pequeño bulto que tenia su hermano…

Este simplemente después de sentir aquel roce se limito a quitar aquella prenda que ya lo estaba molestando, volvió a besar a su hermana con la misma intensidad que había hecho, las manos de Len acariciaban las piernas de Rin, era mas que seguro… ya no quería esperar mas, separo un poco las piernas de su hermana, tomo fuertemente una de sus manos e intentando no poner todo el peso de su cuerpo contra su hermana se acomodo, esta rodeo con sus brazos el cuello de Len… los dos suspiraron pesadamente mientras veían directamente los ojos del otro…

- perdóname si te duele…

La chica no alcanzo a comprender lo que decía porque en menos de un segundo Len en un solo movimiento entro en su hermana, esta gruño de dolor enterrando sus uñas en la espalda del chico mientras que lo abrazaba aun mas fuerte, Len sintió como su cuello prácticamente era jalado, miro con miedo a su hermana mientras esta tenia lagrimas en sus ojos y mordía su labio inferior

- perdón… perdón… yo no quise…

- descuida… pasara…

Repartió besos por toda su cara mientras el dolor que sentía Rin disminuía, debió ser un poco mas suave con ella, poco a poco el agarre de la chica disminuyo y con la mirada le dijo que podía continuar… sonrió débilmente mientras comenzaba de nuevo el vaivén con su cuerpo, los gemidos de la chica cada vez eran mas constantes pero eran callados con suaves besos impartidos por él, sus cuerpos pedían mas y los constantes movimientos se volvieron aun mas rápidos, soltó un gemido por lo alto al sentir como su hermana le mordía día el cuello… sin duda eso tal vez dejaría marca, se sorprendió al sentir como en cualquier momento se vendría, se mordió en labio inferior… realmente eso no era lo que quería… el nivel de las embestidas disminuyeron poco a poco, sus pechos subían y bajaban al compas de sus jadeos

Tomo a su hermana en un posesivo abrazo mientras esta volvía a tener una respiración normal, se sonrieron mutuamente… la chica lentamente fue cerrando los ojos hasta entrar en un profundo sueño, debía de estar muy cansada… su semblante era relajado… definitivamente esa noche no la cambiaria por nada, había sido demasiado especial para los dos…

- yo también te quiero Rin…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Se revolvió pesadamente entre las sabanas de su cama intentado alcanzar el reloj de su mesa de noche… marcaba las ocho empunto de la mañana, bostezo mientras intentaba pararse de su cama pero un peso muerto lo detuvo… miro de reojo y vio a su hermana durmiendo plácidamente en su cama… como relámpagos varios recuerdos de esa noche cruzaron su cabeza, sonrió débilmente y movió a Rin de una forma delicada, quería darse una ducha antes de que ella despertara

El sonido del agua caer la despertó súbitamente, miro de reojo el lugar donde se encontraba… ese era el cuarto de su hermano… estaba mucho mas que feliz por lo que sucedió esa noche, intento pararse de la cama pero de inmediato un agudo dolor en su parte baja la detuvo…

- ah… veo que despertaste – dijo Len saliendo del baño ya con ropa lista –

- si yo… me duele todo – se quejo la chica –

- es normal… báñate con agua caliente

- si gracias… eh… Len…

- ¿sucede algo?

- gracias… no me arrepiento

Seguidamente la chica entro al baño y dejo a Len mucho mas que perplejo

- yo tampoco me arrepiento… - susurro –

- ¡ya llegamos! – se escucharon unas voces a lo lejos –

No fue muy duro suponer que los dueños de aquellas voces eran sus padres… Len salió a saludarlos mientras veía que sus padres no se habían ido a una cena de negocios… o bueno, después de ello hubo una fiesta

- ¿Cómo les fue en la fiesta? – pregunto el chico sin rodeos, su padre solamente sonrió –

- muy bien, gracias…

- ¡fueron a una fiesta! – dijo indignada Rin llegando justamente en ese preciso momento –

- ¿Qué no era mas que obvio?

- Len… olvídalo… ¿y como la pasaron ustedes anoche?

Los dos gemelos se dedicaron miradas cómplices y con unas sonrisas totalmente angelicales respondieron al mismo tiempo

- no paso nada interesante…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Notas de la autora:**

No saben lo mucho que trabaje en este capitulo… después de todo no tenia idea de cómo hacer un lemon… es el primero que hago espero que no halla quedado tan malo… y bien, todos los que esperaban un lemon ¡aquí esta!

Estoy cansada de mis evaluaciones del colegio pero eso no me quita las ganas de querer dejarles intriga: "¿Qué pasara después de este capitulo?, ¿Cómo se sentirán estos gemelos?, ¿creen que la actitud de Rin cambiara así sea un poco?" como me dijeron en un review: _"parece programa de televisión" _XD

Tengo una meta y es que antes de llegar a los diez capítulos tener por los menos 50 reviews, ¿ustedes mis queridos lectores me ayudaran a lograr mi meta? Yo se que si XD

¡nos vemos el siguiente capitulo, adiós!


	6. Constantes encuentros

**Trato de satisfacción**

**Cap. 6 Constantes encuentros**

- _*maldito insensible* - _pensó Rin con ganas de matar a su hermano –

No era muy común ver a la más pequeña de los Kagamine con un aura asesina rodeándola, mas que todo porque ella se caracterizaba por ser calmada y hasta tierna… pero ese día había entrado al salón con una cara que mataría a cualquiera que se atravesara en su camino, y era poco decir que su hermano Len estaba igual…

- *_¿quién se cree ella?* – _pensó el chico pasando una de sus manos por su cara –

Varias personas se les quedaron mirando, como si se tratase de algo que nunca más pasaría en la vida… pues bueno, prácticamente eso nunca pasaba, era demasiado raro tener que ver a los hermanos Kagamine en una pelea propia de ellos, los motivos por la cual se presentara una eran casi nulos

El sonido de la campa anunciando el comienzo del deseado descanso de los estudiantes se hizo presente, la mayoría de los chicos salió pero hubo uno que en especial decidió quedarse en aquel lugar… sus amigos lo miraron confundido pero al final se quedaron con él

- primera vez que te veo tan enojado con tu hermana

Rodo los ojos sin prestar atención a las estúpidas palabras de su amigo, era su problema si se enojaba o no con su hermana… y si, pudiera que fuera la pelea mas estúpida que haya tenido en la vida con ella, peor al fin y al cabo el podía hacer lo que quisiera

- uno se pierde por unos días y hay una guerra entre los Kagamine

- eh… Gakupo de seguro Len tiene razones para enojarse con su hermana

-_ *no… no las tengo* _- reflexiono Len – _*pero Rin si…*_

- ¿no es así Len? – pregunto Kaito –

- pensé que estarías en Kioto unos días mas – dijo Len a Gakupo para desviar un poco el tema –

- pensaba eso, pero mejor regresaba antes

- Len… ¿Por qué peleaste con Rin?

- por estupideces Kaito – respondió ya molesto –

- oh… eso no se ve bien – especto Gakupo mientras que con Kaito miraba un mensaje que le había llegado al peli azul –

- ¿qué no esta bien? – el rubio le quito el celular a los otros dos mientras leía aterrado el mensaje –

"_Kaito hay alguna razón lógica por la cual Rin le acaba de dar una patada a una ardilla diciendo: *ESTO ES LO QUE MERECE LEN* y ahora llora como una posesa pidiéndole disculpas… porque sinceramente no se que esta pasando… ¡así que o traes a Len o te pego a ti también una patada como a esa ardilla!... gracias amor ¡te quiero mucho! Att: Miku"_

- mi novia esta loca

- pobre ardilla…

- Rin merece una patada – dijo Len recibiendo miradas desconcertadas de sus amigos –

- bueno ya leíste el mensaje, ¡ve donde tu hermana!

- como sea… regreso enseguida

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- ¡perdóname ardilla!

Inmediatamente Miku se llevo una mano al rostro dándose un golpe en la frente, algo muy extraño estaba sucediendo desde que ella actuara así… bueno, aceptaba que estuviera enojada con su hermano al fin y al cabo los hermanos tienen derecho a discutir… ¡pero que le pegara a una ardilla, eso ya estaba fuera de nivel!

Tomo a Rin de los hombros para que dejara a la ardilla quieta, la cual salió corriendo con su colita en alto a un árbol escondiéndose de su amenaza humana

Después de tratar de calmarla un poco esta dejo de llorar para volver a tomar el semblante de enojo que tenia desde un principio… sin saber que hacer la chica peli azul de largas coletas miro a su amiga peli rosa para que le diera un consejo

- a mi no me mires, que actué así es raro – dijo Luka haciendo perder las esperanzas a la Hatsune –

- ¡ya lo se!... ¿Rin que tal si hablamos un rato?

- si es de lo que paso con mi hermano no me interesa

- de acuerdo… ¿viste la revista que te di hace unos días?

Ahora que lo recordaba… ¡por culpa de esa estúpida revista era que se encontraba en situaciones como esa!... maldita Miku… ¡todo era su culpa!... ahora ya no podía llevar la "normal" vida a la que estaba acostumbrada

- ¡todo esto es tu culpa!

- ¡pero que se supone que hice!

- Miku estas metida en una buena…

- ¡cállate Luka!... ah esperen un momento… - especto la peli azul recibiendo un mensaje y poniendo una sonrisa estúpida en su rostro –

- ¿y ahora que te pasa? – pregunto Luka –

- ¡en un momento vuelvo! – grito Miku saliendo a correr hacia alguna parte en especifico –

- ¡RIN! – apareció de un momento a otro Len –

- ¡no quiero hablar contigo! – dijo Rin caminando hacia el lado contrario del que venia su hermano –

- ¡espérame! – grito este tratando de alcanzarla –

- genial… y quede sola – dijo Luka girando sus ojos para ir por alguna bebida –

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

No sabia como era que había vuelto a ser encerrada por su hermano en algún salón del colegio… que inútil, por más que huyera de él aparentemente siempre iba a ser igual… sin saber que hacer o como comenzar una conversación con su hermano se sentó en el piso del salón y suspiro pesadamente… por otra parte Len sabia perfectamente que era lo que irritaba a su hermana, pero por nada del mundo reconocería que Rin tenia razón…

- ¿sabes de que me he dado cuenta? – empezó Len sentándose al lado de su hermana –

- de que eres un idiota…

- no… aunque puede que sea cierto…

- ah, así que por fin lo reconoces

- si así te sientes mejor, entonces si, pues lo reconozco

- eso no me hará sentir mejor

- como sea, regresando a mi pregunta… me he dado cuenta de que estas mas sensible

- ¿que? – pregunto mas que confundida –

- si, si… desde la primera vez que nosotros dos tuvimos relaciones

- es mentira – dijo la chica con pequeñas lágrimas en sus ojos –

- eso es lo que me refiero… ¿Qué tienes?

- tal vez solo este… un poco confundida respecto a esto

- pero si ya lo hemos hecho como otras tres veces

- ¡no me acostumbro!

- pues resígnate, es mas fácil…

- ¿y tu te puedes resignar a que me pueden gustar chicos? – golpe bajo para Len –

- ¡el chico que te estaba hablando se veía extraño!

- era un chico común y corriente… lo que me hizo enojar no fue eso…

- yo se que si fue eso…

- ¡claro que no idiota… trata de recordar lo que paso esta mañana!

- ya… si, si… recordare

_***Flashback***_

Miro desesperado el reloj de su mano… ya había pasado poco mas de 20 minutos desde que Rin se había ido a comprar un café… decidió que tal vez no debía esperar mas así que como si nada se bajo de su auto…

Ese día estaba haciendo frio, ya entendía porque su hermana lo hizo parar por un café… respiro profundo mientras entraba a aquella cafetería, el típico aroma a café invadió sus sentidos, pasaba su mirada por las demás personas que se encontraba en el establecimiento… abrió sus ojos como platos mientras veía a su hermana conversar con un desconocido como si lo conociera de toda la vida, se reía y se sonrojaba… ¡como era que le tenia tanta confianza!

- Rin ya acabaste de comprar – dijo Len apareciendo detrás de ella con cara de pocos amigos –

- si, mira Len él es muy agradable y se llama…

- si que felicidad Rin, ¿nos podemos ir ya?

- oye eres muy grosero

- descuida Rin-chan no te preocu…

- hey, ¡y quien eres tu para opinar chico de extraña procedencia!

- ¡pero que te sucede Len!

- ¡nos vamos! – grito dramáticamente tomando a su hermana de una mano y dejando a todos los de aquel lugar perplejos –

Y mas que a todos los del lugar, dejo mucho mas que perpleja a su hermana… ¿que acaso no era él mismo el que le dijo que fuera mas libre?, pues bien, si no se refería a que socializara con otras personas no sabia que era…. ¡pero no le daba derecho a comportarse como un imbécil frente a todo el mundo! Y mucho más frente a aquel chico con el que estaba hablando

- sube al auto

- no, quiero ir a disculparme con…

- si es con el chico de la cafetería no

- ¡Len!

- sube al auto – chillo este un poco mas exasperado abriendo abruptamente la puerta del copiloto –

Un extraño movimiento en cadena se desato, que básicamente concluyo con que Len abrió con demasiada fuerza la puerta de su auto causando que le pegara a su hermana y esta tirara el café encima de uno de los asientos de auto

- ¡mi café!

- ¡mi mercedes! – grito Len mas que espantado y mirando asesinamente a su hermana –

- Len yo… lo siento…

- Rin tu… ¿¡por que siempre tienes que ser una molestia!?

Y tapo su boca tan rápido como había dicho sus palabras… la chica ni siquiera reparo en mirarlo y bajando su cabeza se subió en la parte de otras del auto… que idiota… a pesar de lo que había pasado no era necesario haberle grito esas cosas tan horribles… se subió al auto sin decir nada y condujo nuevamente hacia su colegio… lo sabia, su hermana se había sentido mal con sus palabras…

_***Fin Flashback***_

Trago saliva pesadamente mientras reía de una manera nerviosa… oh, ¿lo mejor era disculparse por la forma en que había actuado, cierto?... tragándose todo su orgullo simplemente se preparo para decir una de las cosas mas difíciles que posiblemente diría en toda su vida…

- perdóname… realmente no tengo razones por las cuales me comporte así, también se que te hable de una manera desagradable y quiero que sepas que me encuentro arrepentido… también…

- ay ya cállate – dijo Rin saltando hacia su hermano –

- pero… ¿y ahora que hice?

- se lo mucho que te esfuerzas al decirme estas palabras… no te preocupes, ahora solo quiero que me abraces baka

Dicho y hecho los dos hermanos se abrazaron tiernamente… reconocía que su hermana era una persona realmente compresiva… cualquier otra chica hubiera dejado que hasta dijera mentiras con tal de hacerla feliz… pero Rin, ella solo quería escuchar la parte verdadera, ella solo quería escuchar el Len arrepentido… sin contener mas las ganas la beso como muchas otra veces lo había hecho, esta se sobre salto pero se dejo llevar… bueno por unos segundos

- nos pueden ver

- nadie sabe que estamos aquí

- ¡los encontré! – grito Miku apareciendo de un momento a otro sin tener la menor idea de lo que estaban haciendo los hermanos, haciendo que los dos se separaran lo mas pronto posible y rieran nerviosamente –

- eh… ¡si nos encontraste jeje!

- mira Rin, te quiero presentar a alguien – dijo la peli azul mientras jalaba a alguien de la camisa para dejarlo a la vista de todos –

- ¿Daisuke? **(1)**

- ¿Rin?

- ¿¡el tipo de la cafetería!? – grito Len con ganas de matarlo ahí mismo –

- ¡Len!

- ¿ya se conocen? – pregunto Miku mucho mas que desconcertada –

Los tres chicos se miraron sonriendo… si se conocían, pero la forma en que lo habían hecho había sido una totalmente dramática, en especial por cierto chico rubio que casi muere de un ataque cardiaco al ver que Rin estaba con él

- mas o menos… me llamo Daisuke saeki

Daisuke era un chico de mas o menos la estatura de Kaito, de cabello gris hasta lo hombros, de ojos amatistas claros bordeados de negro, sonreía de medio lado, el chico era nuevo en ese colegio debido a que recientemente sus padres se había ido a vivir a esa ciudad…

- Rin creo que deberíamos ir a ver a la iguana que casi matas

- pero si fue una ardilla

- para mi es igual – dijo este tomando la mano de su hermana y lanzándole una ultima mirada asesina al estúpido chico que acababa de llegar –

¿Por qué le importaba tanto aquello?... si solo era un estúpido chico amigo de Miku que había aparecido, no era como si fuera a alterar el orden biológico del universo o algo así… pero había una posibilidad de que tal vez si cambiara el orden de su vida como la conoce

- ¿Len acaso estas… celoso?

Paro en seco ante tal pregunta, ¿él… celoso?... bueno reconocía algunas cosas: Primera, desde que habían tenido relaciones estaba un poco mas sobreprotector con ella. Segundo, le desagradaba la idea de ver a Rin socializar con más personas. Tercero, ¡ese chico no le agradaba! Era tan… tan… no tenia nada de malo, era un chico cualquiera…

- _*oh no puede ser… ¡si me puse celoso!*_

¡Ja! Pero que estaba pensando… ¡él era Len! El no se ponía celoso, ¡era imposible! Seria mucho más fácil que se muriera primero de cualquier cosa a que estuviera celoso

- ¡cuidado! – grito un chico desde el segundo piso –

Y si no hubiera sido por unos pocos centímetros lo más seguro es que una caja llena de libros le hubiera caído encima aplastándolo y potencialmente matándolo

- esta bien… tal vez si estoy un poco celoso… - susurro –

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**(1)** Daisuke saeki, es un personaje (OCC) que me invente para mis Fanfics, para saber un poco mas de él visiten mi perfil

**Notas de la autora:**

¡Len esta celoso! XD

Y mas que eso, el se contradice solo jajaja, lo que hace no es igual a lo que dice, mientras tanto nuestra querida e inocente Rin conoce a Daisuke, ¿algo malo puede pasar? No claro que no XD

Hey lectores… ¡muchas gracias por apoyarme!, coméntenle a todos sobre esta historia así me ayudaran a que mas personas la lean y así tal vez, la ardilla que casi asesina Rin no muera de un trauma jaja ok no XD

¡Nos vemos el siguiente capitulo, adiós!


	7. Conciencia y necesidad

**Trato de satisfacción**

**Cap. 7 Conciencia y necesidad **

Había estado contando todas las sonrisas que le arranco desde que lo conoció, pero cada vez que lo hacia perdía la cuenta y comenzaba de nuevo, resultándole imposible contarlas todas, los mas estúpidos comentarios y momentos que había pasado se volvieron valiosos recuerdos con él, ahora por muy rápido que sonara en poco tiempo se había vuelto una persona tan importante en su vida como el Oxigeno, y es que el idiota de Daisuke saeki se había ganado gran parte de su corazón

Por primera vez en su vida estaría completamente segura que le diría gracias a Miku por envolverla en alguno de sus planes extraños, porque gracias a ella y en uno de sus para nada agradables planes de juntar a todo aquel que la rodea era que había conocido mejor al chico y se estaban llevando como todos unos mejores amigos

- Rin, ¿otra vez en las nubes? – pregunto el oji amatista pasando una mano por la cara de la chica –

- no, estaba pensando en ti –dijo la chica sacándole la lengua a Daisuke –

- ¿y ahora que estabas pensando?

- que eres mi mejor amigo

- lo se, ¿sabes que estaba pensando yo?

- no se, pero dime

- que te acompaño a casa… si quieres

- me gustaría mucho – decía Rin mientras organizaba algunas cosas en su maleta –

Después de unos minutos, en los cuales se quedaron hablando con unos compañeros, Rin y Daisuke salieron del colegio ya que era hora de irse, el chico estaba contando una de sus historias, hacia unos gestos muy cómicos y dramatizaba algunas veces, para Rin era entretenido escucharlo por lo que como en muchos otros momentos demostró lo linda que podía ser su sonrisa, y algunos sonrojos involuntarios causados por la mirada del chico

Tan distraída estaba Rin que no se dio cuenta cuando alguien de características totalmente iguales a las de ella pasó por su lado, miro con desagrado la escena que sus ojos estaban presenciando, sus manos se volvieron puños involuntarios, soltó algunos quejidos por lo bajo y maldiciendo mentalmente fue tras su hermana

- te he estado buscando – dijo Len tomando a su hermana por un brazo para que la mirara de frente –

- ¿ah, si? – pregunto la chica algo asustada por la actitud de su hermano –

- perdón, es que estaba conmigo Len – se disculpo Daisuke –

- como digas Saeki, ¿nos podemos ir? – dijo esta vez dejando de lado al estúpido del que se hacia llamar "amigo" –

- eh… pensaba regresar a casa caminando con Daisuke

- ¿estas bromeando verdad?

- no Len, nos vemos en casa en un rato

- olvídalo… entonces me iré con alguien mas

Mucho más que molesto dejo a su hermana con la palabra en la boca y como había dicho anteriormente una chica pelinegra pasaba en ese momento por ahí, intercambio unas cuantas palabras con ella y sonrieron de una manera cómplice, la tomo de la mano y paso por el lado de Rin dedicándole una mueca de desagrado…

- yo también puedo salir con quien quiera – le susurro a su hermana en el oído –

Seguidamente los dos se subieron en el auto de Len hacia algún lugar desconocido… se notaba el desconcierto en la mirada de la chica, ¿¡que había sido todo eso!? De todas las cosas extrañas que había hecho su hermano esa se había llevado el merito de ser la mas idiota, aparte de que había sido una actitud completamente infantil por parte Len

- Rin… ¿Len se enojo por mi culpa?

- no Daisuke, a veces se pasa de estúpido

- escuche por ahí… ¿Len es como el chico play-boy del colegio no?

- ah si… ¡pero no pienses de mi así!

- claro que no… ¿Cómo pensar eso de la chica mas adorable y tierna del lugar?

Y por comentarios como esos era que la chica se sonrojaba… no era muy normal tampoco que algún chico le dijera esas cosas, se sentía agradable y la hacia sentir especial… extraño, había escuchando esas palabras en algún otro lugar, básicamente en todos esos Doramas románticos que había estado viendo en los últimos días… cuando las chicas estaban enamoradas… ¡no podía ser!, era imposible… ella no podía estar enamorada de Daisuke apenas lo conocía… ¿amor a primera vista?... definitivamente tendría que pensar eso mas a fondo, aunque bueno la idea de tener novio sonaba bonito en su cabeza… además Daisuke no era feo, es caballeroso y aparte de eso gran amigo …

- estoy loca – susurro Rin al aire –

- ¿Por qué? – pregunto Daisuke mientras que esta la miraba confundida –

- no es nada… mis pensamientos me están haciendo una broma

- entiendo… ¿y ya te acostumbraste a que Len lleve cualquier chica a tu casa?

- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

- bueno, he de suponer que a las chicas no les importa que Len ande con cualquiera, ¿pero tu siendo su hermana no te molesta un poco?

- de hecho no lo había pensando…

Un nuevo pensamiento cruzo la cabeza de Rin… lo que decía el chico de cabello gris le pareció un poco asqueroso, no había caído en cuenta en ese entonces pero su hermano se acostaba con todas las chicas que le viniera en gana… ella misma se estaba acostando con un cualquiera, estaba siendo como todas las chicas del instituto… un pequeño mareo la recorrió, ahora sentía como todo su cuerpo estaba lleno de el asqueroso sudor de su hermano

- Rin, ¿estas bien?

- creo que lo estoy… ¡no que asco, no lo estoy!

- eh… deberíamos llegar a tu casa pronto…

- si es buena idea, perdón por alterarme así

- descuida… tu no eres así, supongo que de verdad no te sientes bien

- digamos que no me siento bien por algo que hice

- oh, quieres decir de la vez en que me convenciste de echarle colorante a la paleta de Kaito para que toda la boca le quedara naranja

- esa broma a Kaito fue la mejor del mundo

- ¿entonces por que te sientes mal?

- ahora es un poco complicado en mi cabeza… ah esa es mi casa

- ah… bien hasta luego Rin… no olvides que siempre cuentas conmigo – acto seguido dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla de la chica –

Lo vio alejarse por un momento mientras aun no salía de su shock… llevo su mano a su mejilla mientras sentía como su rostro se ponían mas caliente de lo usual… maldito corazón que se acelero… definitivamente esa sensación tenia que significar algo

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Odiaba ese olor a cigarrillo, muy pocas veces lo experimento pero solo en las situaciones realmente estresantes para él era que fumaba, también odiaba un poco el sabor del alcohol pero realmente necesitaba una distracción en ese momento, su cuerpo cubierto de sudor en cualquier otra ocasión seria un símbolo de lo bien que lo había pasado, pero ahora se sentía la tediosa necesidad de hacerlo desaparecer, pero que idiota, sabia muy bien porque lo hacia pero le costaba aceptarlo… estaba celoso de que el estúpido de Saeki ahora pasaba mas tiempo con su hermana y eso no le gustaba

Respiro profundamente mientras tomaba las lleves de su auto y daba una última mirada a la chica que yacía en su cama acostada durmiendo plácidamente después de todo lo que habían hecho… ya hasta se sentía culpable de haberla utilizado solo porque tenia rabia consigo mismo… cosa rara, ya que muchas otras veces utilizo a mas de una chica para lo mismo, ahora tenia unos estúpidos remordimientos y no sabia como quitárselos

Manejo sin preocupación hacia su casa, solo pensando en tener una pequeña posibilidad de dormir de una manera relajada para poder olvidarse de todos esos pensamientos que últimamente lo acechaban

Llego en tiempo record a su casa y se bajo apagando el ultimo cigarrillo de la cajetilla, entro y saludo a sus padres que estaban viendo televisión en la sala… entro a su cuarto y se miro en el espejo que había en el lugar… se veía totalmente ridículo, con su ropa desacomodada, pálido y casando…

- Daisuke, dame las respuestas del trabajo de calculo, ¿si? – rogo con una voz dulce Rin –

Len que escucho todo desde su cuarto frunció el ceño con la simple mención del chico, ¡pero que le veía su hermana a ese idiota! Tomo una gran bocanada de aire y salió a pasos agigantados de su habitación

- ¿no te cansas de hablar con él? – irrumpió el chico en el cuarto de su hermana –

- llegaste Len… no, solo estoy…

Cansado de escuchar a su hermana hablar de saeki de nuevo, tomo el celular de la chica, corto la llamada y tiro el celular hacia la cama de la Rin, esta lo miro raro por aquella reacción pero antes de decir algo mas él la tomo fuertemente de las manos, acerco su rostro al de ella mientras una sonrisa estúpida surcaba su rostro

- odio que hables con él…

- Len… ¿estuviste bebiendo?

- si… ¿y sabes por qué?... por ti

Si Rin tenia sus sentimientos mezclados, los de Len eran un barco apunto de naufragar en el océano, no hacia falta decir que el alcohol ya estaba haciendo de las suyas… tomo delicadamente la mejilla de su hermana mientras le daba un delicado beso a su Rin… y por primera vez desde que el trato de llevo acabo, la chica no correspondió uno de sus besos, lo que puso aun mas desconcertado al chico…

- perdón… - dijo Rin casi en un susurro –

- Rin… te quiero…

- no… no me lo digas…

Dos finos hilos de lagrimas recorrieron el rostro de cada uno… ¿solo eran simples palabras, porque convertir esta situación en un drama? Tal vez si los sentimientos de los dos no estuvieran tan confundidos con sus sentimientos no seria tan difícil, o tal vez era porque el silencio decía mucho más que las palabras, no siempre se es lo mejor para transmitir los sentimientos y lo sabia… su mirada reflejaba cierto miedo e indecisión y sintió algo que jamás creyó… dolor, le dolió el corazón solo de verla así…

- descuida no volverá a suceder…

Se separo lentamente de ella mientras su mirada se tornaba fría… no sabia que decir o hacer… estaba tan confundida en ese momento que ni siquiera lo pudo detener cuando con una ultima mirada y lagrima salió de su cuarto sin decir nada mas…

- _*esto no era lo que quería hacer* _- pensaron los dos hermanos mientras aun con lagrimas amargas en sus rostros se debatían internamente en una lucha –

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Notas de la autora:**

¡Primero y principal, perdón por la tardanza!

El época de lo mas importante en el colegio es realmente difícil actualizar, a parte de que mi inspiración me abandono por unos días y no sabia como hacer este capitulo…

Pero dejando de lado eso, ¡me estoy poniendo dramática! Pero oigan necesito que de algún modo suceda algo con Len que será sorpresa XD

¡Gracias a todas aquellas personas que leen, comentan, ponen la historia y a mi como en favorito, se los agradezco tanto y lo mejor de todo llegue a los 50 reviews antes del decimo capitulo, los amo queridos lectores! =3

¡Nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo, adiós!


	8. limitémonos a olvidar

**Trato de satisfacción**

**Cap. 8 limitémonos a olvidar **

Durante toda su vida siempre había dicho que aunque no fueran los mejores hermanos un vínculo los unía, y como todos los hermanos normales discutían, se molestaban pero al final volvían a ser los mismos de siempre, mas sin embargo esta vez la situación había sido toralmente diferente, había pasado poco mas de dos semanas desde que sucedió aquel incidente en su habitación y la hermandad de los Kagamine se redujo a un cero absoluto, sino fuera por su gran parecido físico ni hermanos serian…

Pero definitivamente el mas afectado de los dos por mucho había sido Len, y de esto Rin estaba segura…. Su hermano que desprendía ese carisma único de él lo había apagado casi por completo, sus ojos resplandecientes ahora se habían opacado y su mirada era baja, aquella necesidad para él de estar con cualquier chica parecía historia y en lugar de ello prefería pasar horas y horas encerrado en su habitación con total ausencia de la luz, incluso sus amigos estaban preocupados por él, muy poco tiempo pasaba con ellos… era como si poco a poco Len muriera por alguna enfermedad

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Estaba frente al piano que se encontraba en su cuarto, intentaba tocar una melodía alegre pero lo único que salía de el eran notas tristes y sin ningún orden en especifico, mordió su labio inferior mientras se colocaba de pie y dejaba el taburete de lado, ¿Qué debía hacer?, ese mismo día Miku la había invitado para salir con los chicos a algún lugar como el centro comercial o alguna feria de la ciudad, pero esa tarde tenia otro propósito el cual era sacar a Len de su cuarto de las tinieblas para pasar un rato agradable... pero ella tenia miedo, desde el día en que ese incidente paso habían hablado muy poco, mas bien solo lo necesario… sus sentimientos aun estaban confusos y no quería que algo aun mas delicado sucediera

¿¡Que debía hacer!?

Salió de su cuarto rogándole al cielo para que no fuera a suceder nada extraño, camino hasta el cuarto de su hermano y toco un par de veces antes de que todo el valor que tenia se fuera y la dejara abandonada… demasiado tarde…. Con un sonido tétrico la puerta se abrió y salió Len sin ánimos de nada, haciendo un gesto de desagrado hacia ella e intentando cerrar la puerta de nuevo

- espera – dijo Rin entrando a su habitación –

Por dentro esta daba aun mas miedo, todo oscuro, las cosas tiradas por todas partes… miro de nuevo a Len y hasta ahora se daba cuenta que tenia los ojos llorosos, unas grandes ojeras, su ropa toda desordenada, su cabello extrañamente mas largo haciendo que pareciera emo… sintió la necesidad y acercándose lentamente al chico toco una de sus mejillas, y su impresión aumento el sentir un rastro de la lagrimas secas…

- ¿necesitas algo? – pregunto el chico apartando delicadamente la mano de su hermana pero sin romper aquel sencillo contacto –

- quería saber si tu… saldrías con nosotros al centro comercial tal vez

- lo siento, no quiero

- por favor, hazme feliz… di que si

Y bajo aun mas su mirada… ¿Por qué hacerla feliz si ella no lo había hecho con él?

- de acuerdo… solo espérame un momento

Esta sonrió ampliamente y salió del cuarto diciendo que en unos minutos se irían, y quedo solo de nuevo… unas estúpidas lagrimas recorrieron su rostro, las limpio rápidamente antes de que otra vez esos sentimientos salieran a flote… saco un poco de ropa de su armario mientras pensaba en todo lo que había hecho en esos días, necesitaba estar solo y mantenerse lo mas alejado posible de ella, no recordaba mucho lo que había pasado aquel día pero las imágenes de su hermana llorando y el diciendo que la quería habían hecho que su corazón se destruyera, y mas aun sino tenia sus sentimientos en claro… respiro por ultima vez mientras se convencía de que ese día no pasaría nada malo… seria un día normal…

Si, solo la fuerza divina del mundo sabia que tan equivocado estaba…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El transcurso del camino fue traumático para él, si su hermana lo hubiera dejado conducir al centro comercial su mente habría estado mas preocupada en poner atención al camino, mas sin embargo ella quería caminar, con la chica a su lado tratando de entablar conversación se sentía aun mas presionado por sus sentimientos, haciendo que él le respondiera frio y cortante, su mente era una revolución de pensamientos, ideas y recuerdos que juro mantener en calma ese día, pero al final al divisar aquel centro comercial pudo respirar tranquilamente por unos segundos hasta que en su grupo de amigos distinguió una mata de cabello gris, quiso con todas sus fuerzas matarlo ahí mismo pero se contuvo al sentir la cálida mano de su hermana que lo tomaba fuertemente para salir corriendo

- hola chicos, ¡convencí a Len! – dijo Rin como toda una niña chiquita, y el chico inconscientemente sonrió por tal actitud –

- no te emociones, me puedo ir – dijo este haciendo que todos lo miraran divertido –

- ¡te extrañamos! – gritaron todos fundiéndose en un abrazo –

- no lo creo de todos, pero gracias

- bien, ¡de compras! – chillaron Miku, Luka y Rin –

- ya me lo suponía – dijo Kaito corriendo detrás de todas las chicas –

- ¡espérame Kaito! – decía Gakupo haciendo las mismas acciones del anterior –

- ¿tu también vas a correr? – le pregunto Daisuke a Len entre divertido y asustado –

- no, me tocaría cargar las bolsas de las chicas – dijo este como si nada empezando a caminar, y sin querer hablar con Daisuke –

- ¡oye! – dijo el de cabello gris alcanzándolo – que bien que hayas venido, todos estábamos preocupados por ti

- ¿tu también? Pues bien no me importa

- si hasta yo, puede que no te conozca como a los demás porque de hecho no hablamos mucho

- si hay una muy buena razón para ello

- lo se… Rin me dijo – casi de inmediato el rubio abrió los ojos y lo miro sorprendido –

- ¿Qué te dijo?

- dijo algo así como que estabas celoso, en verdad no le entendí muy bien

- que estupidez, nunca estaría celoso de ti

- lo mismo le dije, tu eres su hermano me ganas por mucho, tu le tienes mucho mas cariño y la familia siempre va primero

- ¿te gusta mi hermana? – cambio de tema inesperadamente –

Detuvo su caminar para mirar a saeki de frente, para que esperar más tiempo, si le gustaba que se lo dijese de una maldita vez, así tal vez entendería lo que estaba pasando con su corazón, Daisuke lo miro sonriendo apunto de responderle

- ¡Daisuke, Len! – llamo Rin a lo lejos corriendo con un montón de bolsas –

- que rápido compraste – espeto el de cabello gris tomando algunas bolsas –

- ¿no me piensas responder? – dijo Len, recibiendo también bolsas por parte de Rin –

- ¿responder que?

- nada importante Rin, ven ¿quieres hacer algo mas?

- ¿bromeas? Si Luka y Miku me llevan arrastrada a las tiendas, pero necesito a alguien que me tenga esto, ¡ya regreso! – dijo la chica sonriendo y corriendo de nuevo –

- ¿y bien? – insistió el rubio –

- yo…

- ¡chicos! – gritaron Kaito y Gakupo –

A Len le apareció una pequeña venita en su frente, dejaría de insistir un poco en ese tema, los chicos se fueron a sentar todos juntos a una pequeña fuente que había en el lugar mientras que las chicas compraban todo tipo de ropa, cosas de belleza y muñequitos que encontraban, los chicos hablaban de cosas sin sentido, Kaito comía una paleta, Gakupo era victima de su mala suerte como le era costumbre ya que al estar comiendo tiro la paleta de Kaito y le toco darle la suya, Daisuke escuchaba música y Len estaba sentado apenas escuchando todo lo que decían sus amigos… estaba mas preocupado observando a las chicas o mejor dicho observando a su hermana, su forma tierna de actuar, los leves sonrojos que le producían sus amigas… todo era hermoso en ella

Mientras tanto las chicas estaban en una tienda escogiendo ropa que seguramente no necesitarían en un buen tiempo, se reían juntas, y hablaban como no lo había hecho en algunos días, una empleada del lugar les paso unos vestidos que ellas había pedido, se miraron sonriendo y cada una entro a un vestidor, tardaron varios minutos mientras se los ponían

- ¿listas para deslumbrar chicas? – pregunto Miku dentro de uno –

- listas – respondieron Rin y Luka –

Las tres chicas salieron, y casi de inmediato saltaron de emoción al ver que les habían quedado perfectos, se comenzaron a halagar entre ellas y de nuevo saltaron

- creo que son perfectos, para el baile de graduación – dijo Luka más que sonriente –

- tenlo por seguro, mira a los chicos – en efecto tras el comentario de Miku miraron por una vitrina del lugar y los chicos las estaban mirando todos con la boca abierta –

- solo les falta babear

- ahora solo hay que esperar a que nos inviten

- ¿Qué no lo ha hecho Kaito ya?

- supongo que esperaran a que el día llegue

- ¿Rin tu con quien piensas ir? – la rubia miro a las otras dos que esperaban su respuesta –

- no estoy segura… no creo que alguien me vaya a invitar

- ¿aun no lo sabes cierto? – dijo Miku sonriendo –

- ¿Qué no se?

- olvídalo Rin, ¡adoro tu inocencia!

- si algo que ya no tienes – bromeo Luka haciendo que Miku se sonrojara –

- _*¿inocente, yo?... si supieran todo lo que hice con mi hermano* _- pensó Rin -

- vamos a pagar esto

Salieron sonrientes pasándoles aun más bolsas a los chicos los cuales se estaban empezando a arrepentir de haberlas traído, en total podían decir que llevaban aproximadamente treinta bolsas entre las tres, decidieron que era hora de hacer algo diferente a las compras de las chicas

Al final no había sido un día tan malo, claro Len hubiera preferido quedarse en su habitación haciendo nada, pero después de todo ese día le había servido para levantar un poco los ánimos

Rin caminaba feliz de la vida al lado de su hermano con dirección hacia su casa, el cual solo se preocupaba porque que la gran cantidad de bolsas que había comprado su hermana no se le fueran a caer, llegaron a casa y las dejo organizadas en el suelo, estiro un poco su cuerpo y camino hacia su habitación

- ¡Len quiero que escuches algo! – grito Rin tomando de nuevo a su hermano y haciéndolo correr –

Este suspiro, realmente quería irse a dormir un rato, lo guio hasta su habitación y entro como si nada… que mal, ahora después de los días al ver de nuevo la habitación de su hermana era que recodaba por completo aquel pequeño incidente con ella… esta ajena a los pensamientos de hermano se acomodo de nuevo en el taburete enfrente del piano y comenzó a tocarlo

"_futari de zutto odoru yakusoku, fukuramu mune ga uso ni suru, juban tagai ni suite yuku, hashiru shoudou sebone nukete yuku setsuna, nada iya ti sakenda migite de"_

Sin previo aviso Len salió de su cuarto, la chica se llevo las manos al pecho y un sentimiento de culpabilidad la invadió… mas no era su culpa ella simplemente quería expresar lo que sentía a través de las notas de su piano… se paro del taburete dispuesta a irlo a buscar mas sin embargo en ese momento entro Len con su guitarra de nuevo, con un gesto con las manos hizo que la chica se sentara, y por petición de su hermano comenzó de nuevo a tocar la melodía de hace un momento pero esta vez su hermano la acompañaba con su guitarra

"_nureta hitmomi chigay kotoba, iitage ni mitsumeru, mitsune au hitomi to hitomi ga, kotae wo sagasu-"_

- ¿Por qué lo haces? – pregunto Rin con la mirada gacha y deteniendo a su hermano a mitad de la canción –

- ¿Qué dices?, pero su fuiste tu la que empezó

- pero yo no lo hacia para hacerte sentir mal… simplemente quería demostrar…

- debiste pensarlo antes

- ¡hermano perdóname yo…!

- olvidémoslo….

- ¿olvidar… que?

- lo que alguna vez paso, que nos acercamos mas de lo que no debíamos… que los dos vivíamos en un simple sueño, no nos hace bien internamente…

Y sin pensarlo dos veces sucedió… los dulces labios de su hermana se encontraban sobre los suyos, la abrazo fuertemente comprobando que no fuera una ilusión, y profundizo aun mas el beso, dos pequeñas lagrimas cruzaron el rostro de la chica mientras se separaba lentamente, coloco su cabeza en el pecho mientras susurro suavemente…

- te quiero

Ahora era su turno de no decir nada mas, acaricio por ultima vez su cabeza, tomo su guitarra… al pararse en el lumbral de la puerta la volteo a mirar y simplemente eso vasto para que con sus ojos se dijeran que se limitarían a olvidar…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Notas de la autor:**

Personalmente me gusto escribir este capitulo, o mejor dicho me gusta tener finales dramáticos… y hablando del capitulo aclaro una cosa importante, las letras que están en japonés son de la canción _"Adolescence" _pues de los hermanos Kagamine, me puse a buscar un poco y algunas partes de la canción salían con la situación que esta pasando, no esta en orden debo aclarar… esperen, ¿yo nunca he dicho que Vocaloid no me pertenece? Pues bien ¡no me pertenece! XD

Por alguna extraña razón siento la necesidad de poner en español lo que esta en japonés para que se entienda que dice y el fanfic tenga sentido:

**Parte de Rin: **la promesa de un baile eterno entre los dos, hace que nuestro corazón nos llene de mentiras, mientras nos segamos el uno al otro, mientras el impulso de correr se hace mas fuerte, "sin embargo yo no quiero" grite

**Parte de Len: **pero tus lagrimas me dicen todo lo contrario, y tu rostro no me da ninguna explicación, nos miramos a los ojos en busca de una respuesta

Gracias lectores por sus reviews me gusta recibir me anima a seguir

**¡Pregunta! (a lo Germán XD): **¿Qué harías tú para separar a una pareja de novios?

¡Los que respondan me ayudaran mucho para algo que sucederá (tal vez) en el futuro!

Ahora si, ¡nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo, adiós!


	9. Maldición ¡me gusta!

**Trato de satisfacción**

**Cap. 9 Maldición… ¡me gusta!**

¿Qué había sido esa sensación?, desde lo mas profundo de su ser algo sumamente pequeño se quebró, varios sentimientos recorrieron su mente, un dolor se presento en su pecho y algunas estúpidas lagrimas amenazaban con salir de sus ojos al escuchar esas palabras, pero al mismo tiempo se convencía de que todo aquello era solo por lo que había pasado en esos últimos días… mas sin embargo las ganas que sentía de querer desaparecer en ese momento eran demasiado grandes, podía decir que hasta contradictorios

- Len, de verdad me gusta Rin

Habían sido las palabras Daisuke en el momento en que de nuevo le insistió para saber sus verdaderos sentimientos hacia su hermana, lo que no sabia es que por alguna razón aquella noticia lo golpeo mucho mas de lo que pensaba

- ¿te enojas si la invito a salir?

- no, si quieres salir con ella inténtalo

Tal vez eso era lo que necesitaba para dejar de lado lo que últimamente estaba pasando y volvieran a ser los mismos hermanos de siempre, si… solo eso debía ser

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Lejos de la tristeza que sentía su hermano Len, su gemela pasaba por uno de los momentos mas significativos de su vida, miro expectante a sus dos amigas las cuales estaban hasta mas emocionadas que ella, mientras el chico con una gran sonrisa esperaba la respuesta de ella

Por muy increíble que sonara Rin nunca espero que Daisuke fuera la primera persona que la invitaría a salir, tampoco creyó que los sentimientos del chico hacia ella fueran unos de mucho mas que amistad, pero al fin y al cabo ella se sentía feliz, la cantidad de emociones que le hacia sentir el chico no se igualaba a nada de lo que antes hubiera sentido

- yo… Daisuke si me gustaría salir contigo

De inmediato los gritos de sus amigas no se hicieron esperar, lo que hizo que se sonrojara aun mas, después de todo era la primera vez que ella se encontraba en una situación así… organizaron algunas ideas, la hora y el día en que se verían, definitivamente ese era el mejor día de su vida pero… ¿Por qué sentía un vacio?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Limpio el sudor que recorría su frente mientras terminaba de colgar un gran letrero de colores vivos y brillantes en el cual se podía leer _"Baile de graduación" _ después se sentó en el suelo tratando de recobrar el aliento, estaban a tan solo unos tres días del tan esperado baile por todos los estudiantes y a los chicos de su salón les toco hacer los trabajos fuertes como era mover cosas pesadas, colocar innumerables decoraciones y a las chicas les toco un poco mas fácil, simplemente la decoración y encargarse de lo que necesitarían de comida y música

Respiro profundamente y sintió un golpe en el costado, miro de reojo y era Kaito con una fría bebida solo para él, la tomo algo ilusionado y comenzó a beberla, su amigo hizo lo mismo y se sentó a su lado

- ¿ya sabes a quien llevaras? – pregunto el de cabello azul –

No era que a él le gustaran mucho esa clase de cosas, además de que no le interesaba llevar a alguien a la que realmente no le fuera a poner atención en toda la noche, además no quería ir con cualquier chica… varias tuvieron el valor de preguntarle y hasta insinuarle si ya tenia alguien para aquello mas sin embargo él a todas había rechazado

- no… no creo que la persona a la que quiero invitar lo acepte

Dijo mas para si mismo hasta que cayo en cuenta de sus palabras, balbuceo un poco mientras la mirada de su amigo caito de hacia aun mas intensa… era como si acabara de decir que por fin había caído ante alguna chica, lo que para el rubio era imposible… rodo los ojos, ¿Qué mas daba? Si después de todo acabaría siendo una gran mentira, era eso mejor que cualquier otra cosa… aunque bien ¿Por qué no invitar a la persona que últimamente le robaba el aliento?

- vamos, ¿Por qué no lo haces?

- deja de decir estupideces Kaito… nunca la invitare

El peli azul suspiro cansado y tomo a su amigo de la camiseta para salir de aquel lugar lleno de personas en las que ahora no quería tener ningún problema… Len maldijo internamente a su amigo por lo que acababa de hacer, era más que obvio que tenía que decirle algo importante… y se dio cuenta cuando lejos de todo lo anterior lo llevo a un pasillo totalmente desolado del colegio y tomaba un semblante serio

¿Ahora que planeaba hacer? Se hacia una idea, la mayoría de las situaciones de importancia habían comenzado totalmente iguales a como esta estaba

- ¿no te cansas no es así?

- ¿a que te refieres?

- no se que pase por tu cabeza… pero me tienes aburrido, ¿Qué sucedió con aquel Len que conocíamos y tanto queríamos?

- deja de ser estúpido Kaito, no he cambiado nada

- ¿Qué no has cambiado?, ¿Cómo de ser un chico que se preocupaba por la persona que tanto quería se volvió es un idiota arrogante lujurioso?

- lo que haga no debería de importarte

- ¡pues me importa porque eres mi amigo!, y ahora me sorprendes… cuando dijiste que querías invitar a alguien me sorprendió demasiado, pensaba que poco te importaría

- ¡tu no sabes nada de mi, que acaso no ves que querer invitar la persona que tanto quiero me mata!

- ¿¡y que puedes perder con intentarlo imbécil!? ¡No es como si se fuera a acabar el mundo, no morirás a causa de ello!

- ¿¡como puedes estar tan seguro de ello!? ¡No sabes por nada de lo que estoy pasando, seria simplemente una estúpida ilusión que me haría daño!

- ¡ya me hartaste!

Y sucedió… un sonido vacio, un golpe doloroso… él, su mejor amigo le acababa de dar un frio golpe que lo dejo sin aliento… estaba sin palabras y aun mas, no se quería defender… tal vez… era lo que necesitaba…

- ¡cuando entiendas todo lo que has hecho imbécil, entenderás todo lo estúpido que has hecho!... ¡y si no piensas sacrificar nada por aquella chica que te gusta, tienes razón no merece de ti!

Y derramando algunas lágrimas vio a su amigo alejarse de él sin decir nada más… se sujeto el estomago que un le dolía y lloro… lloro como nunca antes lo había hecho, porque todas las malditas palabras que había dicho su mejor amigo fueron aquellas que lo hicieron entender todo lo estúpido que había hecho estos años, lo que perdió en el camino no era nada comparado con lo que quería logar y ahora… lo que mas le dolía era que por fin lo entendió… él, un idiota sin remedio se había enamorado, ¿pero acaso podía ser mas desgraciado? Porque de todas las personas se tenia que enamorar de…

- … _mi hermana… ¡maldición, me gusta!..._- fue lo único que pensó entre sollozos –

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- perdóname si te digo esto ahora pero… me gustaría que fueras al baile conmigo

- ¿me estas invitando? – sonrió la chica alegremente – vaya Len… no me lo esperaba

- ¿eso es un si o un no?

- claro que si… me gustaría ir contigo

- muchas gracias… Gumi

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Notas de la autora:**

¡Se que querrán matarme por el final!

Pero por favor no lo hagan, si me matan no habrá siguiente capitulo… y créanme ¡el siguiente capitulo va a estar tan lleno de sorpresas!

Este fue muy corto… pero de verdad que no sabia como hacerlo, pero el próximo va a ser mucho más largo, tal vez el más largo hasta ahora

Y respecto a la pregunta que hice el anterior capitulo influye en el siguiente…

¡Muchas gracias a todos por sus reviews, nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo, adiós!


	10. La ayuda vendrá del menos esperado

**Trato de satisfacción**

**Cap. 10 La ayuda vendrá del menos esperado**

- ¿te gusta este vestido?

- si...

Alzó una ceja al ver la apatía de Len, por raro que sonara ya le parecía extraño que aquel chico la hubiera invitado al baile de graduación, suspiro cansada y entro de nuevo al vestidor del lugar para quitarse el vestido de color verde claro que tenia en ese momento

El rubio solo miro su reloj para ver si no era demasiado tarde para ayudar a organizar el auditorio de su institución, mas al ver la hora le dio igual, solo faltaban unas cuantas horas para comenzar, sinceramente hasta le daba igual o no tener que ir... No quería ver a su hermana bailar con otro chico, no quería ver a Kaito, no quería lastimar a Gumi... Se paro del asiento en donde estaba y se paseo por el lugar mirando las diferentes cosas que tenían como collares, vestidos, pulseras, era un típico lugar en donde las chicas compraban todo lo que necesitaban... Nada realmente especial en ese lugar

Se detuvo frente a un escaparate donde vio algo que le llamo la atención, era diferente a todo lo que había visto, sonrió internamente y procedió a preguntarle a una vendedora acerca de lo que vio

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Corría con emoción marcada en su sonrisa, ya solo falta organizar algo de las luces y su baile de graduación estaría completamente listo, ahora a ella le tocaba ir a recoger algunas cajas y se podría ir a su casa a prepararse, llego a la puerta principal de la institución y espero por unos segundos hasta que vio a alguien conocido para ella, se acerco un poco mas para encontrarse a una chica que hace mucho tiempo no veía

- ¡Meiko!

La castaña reconoció a la rubia de inmediato y fue a su llamado para saludarla, hace algunos años que no la veía y a su parecer había cambiado un poco, tal vez la influencia de Luka y Miku le había servido para bien... O para mal, quien sabe, pero estaba feliz de ver a la pequeña Rin tan feliz como estaba en ese momento

- hola Rin, que bien que te veo

- gracias, ¿y como estas en la universidad?

- bah, los estudios son muy fáciles... En lo social podría mejorar

- ¿otra vez problemas con el Sake?

- ¡claro que no! Los he mejorado... Digo, con mi novio ya sabes

- recuerdo algo, ¿esta todo tan mal?

- te explico si tienes tiempo

La de ojos azules sonrió y junto con Meiko empezaron a bajar las luces y el equipo de sonido que les había acreditado la universidad por esa noche, entre las dos y con ayuda de unos chicos que pasaban por el lugar llevaron todo al auditorio, después como prometió la castaña fueron por algo de beber y se sentaron para hablar entre las dos

- ahora si, háblame de lo que sucede

- es acerca de mi novio... Quiero terminar con él

- eh... Pero si han estado mucho tiempo juntos

- si, mas sin embargo yo no lo quiero

- no entiendo...

- siempre pensé que lo mejor entre los dos era tener una relación, nunca me di cuenta que confundí amistad con amor

- Meiko yo... Te quiero preguntar algo

- de acuerdo, pregunta

- bueno veras es que yo... Tengo novio y...

- ¡no pensé que viviría para ver este momento!

- ¡oye! Lo que sucede es... yo lo quiero demasiado, pero a veces siento que ese amor es simple amistad

- respóndete tu, ¿Por qué estas con él?

La pequeña Rin bajo la mirada, ¿Por qué estaba con él? En el poco tiempo que llevaba de conocerlo siempre tuvo un sentimiento de confort, además de que el chico le sacaba una sonrisa cada vez que podía, aun así no sentía nada personal por él, esa era su forma de ser y aunque él le dijo que la quería ella no podía corresponderlo, la presión del momento, las miradas de felicidad de sus amigas y lo mas importante, una opresión en su pecho la llevo a tomar esa decisión y tal vez, lo peor de todo para ella fue que al aceptar ser su novia no lo hizo de corazón, lo había hecho con intención de su cabeza, aun cuando estaba confundida

- sabes – continuo Meiko al ver que la chica no decía nada – aprendí que antes de que se vuelva más doloroso hay que terminar las cosas

- ¿y si en este caso… el problema es que no se diferenciar mis sentimientos?

- diferenciarlos no es algo que se pueda aprender con clases, supongo que con el tiempo te darás cuenta, las acciones que realizaras, los sentimientos que tendrás, las decisiones que tomaras, todo hará parte de ello

- y aun… después de cometer errores, hablar cuando no era el momento y haber perdido toda oportunidad que se tenga… ¿podre seguir confiando en que mis sentimientos son el camino correcto?

La castaña sonrió, aquella chica que recordaba insegura, tímida e inexpresiva en ciertas ocasiones ahora se mostraba ante ella como una nueva persona, había crecido tanto que paso de ser una simple niña a toda una mujer ante sus ojos, sin darse cuenta había madurado incluso mas que ella, puede que no supiera que hacer y aun así oyéndola hablar le resultaba increíble, sabia que no tenia todo claro, aun le faltaba mucho que recorrer pero apostaría su vida e incluso mas de que en un futuro aquella Rin que parecía de 5 años seria olvidada y daría paso a toda una mujer digna de ser modelo a seguir

- Rin… tú más que nadie entiendes tus sentimientos… solo aprende a manejar las oportunidades que se te presentan

Suspiro y cerro los ojos unos segundos, en esas simples acciones había entendido toda su vida, las sabias palabras de su amiga le hicieron abrir sus ojos contemplando ante si la nueva decisión que tomaría, lo sabia en unas cuantas oraciones lo entendía todo… aunque le costara la vida le diría a esa persona especial cuanto la amaba, porque nunca estuvo mas segura de si misma al momento de expresar sus sentimientos… lo amaba y ya era hora de decírselo

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Bostezo mientras se frotaba un ojo, sin darse cuenta se había quedado dormido, miro su reloj y suspiro calmado puesto que aun tenia tiempo suficiente para ir a recoger a Gumi, se levanto y tomo el saco de su traje y salió de su cuarto, estaba seguro de que esa noche seria la peor de su vida, después de todo iba prácticamente obligado a ese baile, camino de un lado para otro tratando de que aquello no le afectara mucho, sin saber que hacer entro a la habitación de sus padres, era inútil creer que eso le iba a servir de algo

Entro despreocupado encontrándose a su padre leyendo un libro, miro confundido la escena, nunca había visto a su padre leyendo y mucho menos que tuviera un buen gusto en los libros, si tenia razón, su familia era disfuncional, río por lo bajo y al instante sintió un fuerte golpe en su frente, llevo sus manos al lugar afectado viendo como su padre reía de forma divertida, ¡le había lanzado el libro a la cabeza! Definitivamente su familia no era normal

- ¿¡por que hiciste eso!?

- te falta la corbata

El padre de Len se levanto de su lugar y busco en su armario una corbata que combinará con el traje de su hijo, por su parte Len se sentó en la cama de su padre y se colocó la corbata que este le paso, inconscientemente su cabeza lo había llevado a ese lugar, sabia las razones de ello, sin entender por qué sentía que necesitaba alguna palabra de aliento de su padre, necesitaba una de esas tantas charlas de padre e hijo que el siempre evadía, por primera vez en su vida quería que una de ellas comenzara en ese momento, sentía que su progenitor era la única persona que le podía ayudar en esa desesperación que lo consumía lentamente, entendía que la vida no le devolvería el tiempo que malgasto desde su niñez pero estúpidamente quería remediar todo lo que había hecho en esos años, lastimosamente después de algunos días lo entendió, el tiempo no se lo devolvería, tendría que cargar toda su vida restante el peso que día tras día creía no soportar mas

- me recuerdas tanto a mi… en mi baile de graduación

- ¿ah, si? Es comprensible, soy tu viva imagen

- ¿Len iras con alguien, cierto?

- si, una chica muy linda y cariñosa, se llama Gumi

- siempre llegue a pensar… que tu podrías repetir mi historia

- ¿Cuál historia papá?

El mayor de los dos esbozo una sonría al momento en que miles de recuerdos surcaban su memoria, suspiro, era muy sencillo, la historia de su querido padre era que había conocido a su madre en ese baile de graduación, la invito nervioso y lo que en un principio pensó seria su primer rechazo se convirtió en la mas linda historia de amor, que fácilmente competiría con cualquier historia de final feliz, y es que su vida al lado de la persona que mas quería, la madre de sus hijos siempre estuvo llena de alegría, de momentos inolvidables, tristeza encontrada, regocijo interno, pero lo mas importante, una familia llena de amor y por muy estúpido que fuera, claro como cualquier padre, quería que su hijo también viviera la misma linda historia con el

- nunca olvidare que gracias a el baile de graduación tu madre y yo somos lo que somos ahora

La mirada de Len no podía ser mas triste, pasara lo que pasara, así el mundo estuviera o no de su lado, él no podría tener la misma historia de amor que su padre

Salió de ese cuarto, jugando sus cabellos rizándolos un poco, ¿Por qué se había puesto nervioso? Suponía que su padre le había dado un peso nuevo y especial a su situación, sonrió de manera estúpida, si se ponía a pensar había tenido la charla que quería con su padre, lastima que tal vez no era la que necesitaba, sintió una pequeña presión en su mano derecha, desvió si mirada encontrándose con su madre haciendo llamadas por teléfono, escribiendo cosas con una mano y con su otra mano sosteniendo su brazo con una cosa parecida a una bolsa

- sino te molesta Len – aparto el teléfono un momento – estoy ocupada, por favor llévale esto a tu hermana

Trago seco mientras asentía con su cabeza, esa noche no estaba en sus planes ni dirigirle la mirada a su hermana, pero por otra parte no podía decirle que no a su madre y más viendo lo ocupada que estaba, camino lentamente como si por nada del mundo quisiera llegar a su habitación, intentaba distraerse con cualquier cosas que viera en su camino, hasta una mosca si era necesario, pero era inevitable no llega en cualquier momento, respiro profundo y golpeo un par de veces la puerta, casi al instante esta se abrió, como si lo estuvieran esperando, con permiso de su hermana entro y le paso la bolsa que momentos antes llevaba en sus manos

"_Sintió celos, envidia, ira contenida, pero sobre todo un pequeño pedazo de su corazón se sintió lleno de felicidad e ilusión"_

Su hermana de por si era hermosa, eso nunca cambiaría, pero en ese momento podía compararla con una de esas diosas griegas, tan bella que parecía de porcelana, su apariencia tan frágil, delicada y a la vez tan firme, toda ella era bonita, su vestido azul claro como sus ojos, ceñido al cuerpo, realzando su figura, sus curvas, su fino cuerpo... Era oficial, había encontrado su debilidad, esa niña, su hermana era su persona especial, pero para él aquello parecía una maldición, no le importaba que Rin fuera la persona más amada por él, ¿pero por que tenía que ser su hermana? Eso hacia que sus fuerzas se contuvieran, que su valentía se volviera nula ante la figura que estaba frente a él, era una lástima, si pudiera renacer en otra persona y seguir con ella, no dudaría dos segundos y lo haría

- oye Len, ¿sabes que decidí?

- hace algún tiempo no hablamos, ¿como lo voy a saber?

- quiero que la historia de papá me suceda a mi

- no me digas... ¿Entonces encontraste a tu persona especial?

- ¿y sabes quien es? Después de pensarlo mucho me di cuenta que...

"_No... El no quería escuchar esa respuesta..."_

- ah, a propósito Rin, vi esto en un almacén y me recordó a ti

De uno de los bolsillos de su traje saco una pequeña cajita de color rojo, al principio dudo si entregársela o no, pero ya nada podía hacer, se acerco a la chica tomando una de sus manos contra la suya, por un momento tuvo la necesidad de jugar con esta y entrelazar sus dedos, sentir la suavidad y calidez que solo ella le podía proporcionar, si la seguía sosteniendo solo un segundo mas su cuerpo actuaría sin orden alguna

- una... Caja... Eh, gracias Len

- Rin... Tienes que abrirla

Estaba segura de que si su hermano no estuviera en el lugar, se golpearía con la palma de su mano en la frente, delicadamente como si ese fuese su mayor tesoro abrió la pequeña cajita aterciopelada de color rojo, sus ojos se iluminaron de alegría, frente a ella un prendedor en forma de rosa blanca, la saco de su cajita sonriendo de la mejor manera posible, una sonrisa que hace mucho tiempo no veía su hermano

"_Una rosa blanca, tan pura como ella" _

- Len... Esta hermosa...

- bueno... La compre por la tarde creyendo que la podías usar en el baile

- quiero que tu me la pongas

El calor subió a sus mejillas rápidamente, con sus manos temblorosas tomo la rosa entre sus manos, se acerco pudiendo de nuevo entremezclar su aliento con el de ella, esos ojos iguales a los del él, su cabello rubio, su piel nívea, sus labios finos en los que fácilmente se curveaba una línea, una delicada sonrisa, su nariz pequeña, su acompasada respiración, su suave voz...

"_En una sola palabra... Perfecta"_

Una de sus manos recorrió los suaves cabellos dorados de la chica, colocando firmemente la rosa en el cabello de esta y aun después de haberlo hecho no quería terminar aquel contacto, su mano de deslizó sobre el hombro de su hermana, ¿cuando había sido la ultima vez que estuvieron así de juntos? Como si pintando un lienzo se tratase movió sus dedos subiendo por su cuello, sintiendo los latidos de su hermana acelerados, toco una de sus mejillas, ese pequeño sonrojo lo engañaba, lo hacia creer que él lo causaba

"_Aquello debía ser una mentira..."_

Parecía ser auto reflejo, su rostro estaba a escasos centímetros del de su hermana, aquello debía parar, ninguno de los dos lo quería... ¿Entonces por que no hacían nada para detenerlo? Aquello, mas por deseo o por cualquier otra cosa era necesidad, lo sabían, los dos ya estaban conscientes de ello

"_Pero aun así, debía parar"_

- Len... No...

- yo... Yo...

- por favor... No lo hagas

Como si de un frío golpe se tratase regreso a la realidad, ladeo su cabeza haciendo una mueca de confusión, alzo los hombros como si nada, arrastro sus pasos hasta salir de la habitación dejando a su muy triste hermana atrás, ¿que había estado por hacer? De nuevo, por esas razones era que prefería encerrarse en su habitación largas horas, mirar a la nada y si tenia suerte llorar amargamente hasta que sin darse cuenta se quedaba dormido pensando en ella

"_Si... Aquella era su desgraciada realidad..."_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Un cruce de miradas le vasto para saber que seguía odiándolo, pero no era su culpa, si Kaito desde un principio hubiera sabido que su persona especial era su hermana ahora prácticamente lo hubiera castrado con lo primero que se le cruzará su camino, que injusta era la vida, por lo menos para él, Gumi a su lado parecía sumida en sus propios pensamientos notando una que otra cosa en el ambiente, como algunas personas le decían a ella, optimista, animada y hasta distraída, pero cuando notaba algo a su alrededor y le interesaba sus instintos analíticos salían a flote, aun no entendía muchas cosas, estaba segura de ello pero sabría todo lo que se propusiera a conocer si se empeñaba antes de llegar a la media noche, recorrió con su mirada el lugar, era perfecto, las luces le daban un toque elegante al salón, la diferente variedad de comida era única, las personas animadas por todos lados, la música y el equipo de sonido eran lo mejor del lugar, si, aquel baile de graduación es y será por mucho tiempo el mejor de esa institución

- Len, ¿bailamos?

- Mmm... ¿Quieres bailar?

- vamos no me quedare toda la noche viendo a los demás

- la verdad... Es que yo...

- ¡hola Len, Gumi!

- ¡hola Miku, Kaito! - saludaba alegremente la de cabello verde –

- al final viniste Len, que bien

- si que bien - dijo irónicamente Kaito –

- trataba de convencer a Len de ir a bailar, pero no quiere

- Len siempre ha sido así - bromeo Miku - no creo que te saque a bailar

- Miku, préstame a Kaito así sea por una canción - pidió Gumi con ojos de perrito suplicante –

- si Miku no es celosa, por mi no hay problema

- no lo soy Kaito, ¡diviértete Gumi!

La chica sonrió abiertamente, lo tomo de la mano y se fueron directo a bailar a la pista de baile al ritmo de una movida canción de salsa que comenzaba a sonar, si bien se lo proponía de manera sencilla y rápida podía sacarle la información que necesitaba, era algo mas que obvio que Kaito sabia algo, después de todo son (o eran) mejores amigos, y los últimos rumores que recorrían la institución era una pelea entre los dos por culpa de una chica que no era Miku, sus pies comenzaron a moverse al ritmo de la canción siendo al mismo tiempo guiada por el chico de cabello azul con el que bailaba, los sencillos pero decididos movimientos de los dos hacían de esa danza mucho mas atractiva a la vista, eso era lo que necesitaba la chica, ganar confianza

- que bien bailas Kaito!

- lo mismo puedo decir de ti Gumi

- oh años de practica, además adoro bailar

- se nota, el estúpido de Len no sabe lo que se pierde

- no importa, además ya me di cuenta que no esta aquí por mi

- ¡ah, no! - Gumi sonrió maliciosamente al ver un deje de impresión y tristeza en él –

- no... La verdad es que me lo suponía, él quiere a otra chica

- ¿tu sabes quien es? - decía el chico un poco decepcionado al no ser la primera persona en saberlo por parte de Len –

- eso depende... ¿Harías un trato conmigo?

Kaito tomo una mano de la chica, al tiempo en que la hacia girar en su propio eje, cambiando de posición y haciéndola girar otra vez

- ¿trato? ¿En que se basa?

- te digo lo que se a cambio de que tu me digas por qué se pelearon tu y Len

- ¿como se que no me estas engañando?

- porque se que esta misma noche los dos terminaran juntos

- ¿tienes un plan no es así? - la chica sonrió - ¿te puedo ayudar en algo? Si es necesario convenceré a Miku, Gakupo, Luka, Rin y Daisuke

- no creo necesaria la ayuda de todos… no necesito a dos personas que mencionaste

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Tomo la bebida de tono rojizo entre sus manos, esa noche estaba feliz, no importaba lo que sucediera, ella quería su propia historia de amor, por largos años había estado de espectadora de las diferentes personas que pasaban por su vida, de los cuentos de amor de cada uno de ellos, siempre escuchando y viendo los momentos de felicidad, también como los de tristeza, pero desde lo mas profundo de su corazón ella también deseaba la suya, aunque le costara

Por su parte, el chico de cabello gris miraba emocionado a su alrededor, era la primera vez que estaba en un baile como ese y mejor aun al lado de una chica la cual él quería demasiado, podía confiar por lo menos una parte de su corazón a que ella lo quería igual, eso era lo mejor

- Rin, ¿salimos a bailar?

- eh... No se bailar salsa

- ¿sabes? Te pareces a tu hermano, él tampoco baila eso - señalo a un punto más alejado donde el chico estaba sentado mirando a su pareja bailando con Kaito –

- en realidad, él si baila eso... No se por qué no lo esta haciendo

- imaginarme a Len sin la cara que tiene es...

Se callo al ver la mirada amenazante de su novia, bebió nerviosamente mientras intentaba pensar que mas podían hacer, su vista recorrió el lugar y una pequeña luz se prendió en su interior al saber que podía hacer, tomo a Rin de la mano y la guió por el lugar para después formarse en una fila de personas

- ¡foto del baile de graduación!

- tuviste una buena idea, así por lo menos lo recordaremos

- lo se, quiero tener una linda foto contigo

- hola Rin - saludo Luka al lado de Gakupo –

- te invito Gakupo - susurro la rubia a su amiga –

- ¡lo se! Estoy tan feliz

- ¿ustedes dos tan bien se tomaran la fotografía?

- ¡claro! Saldremos bien

Lejos de esas dos parejas felices, Len estaba pensando en una manera lenta y dolorosa de matar a Daisuke... Tal vez algo como la tortura que aplicaban en la época medieval seria excelente para él, un pequeño suspiro le encrespo los cabellos y lo hizo alejarse algunos metros, miro de reojo a la persona que lo causaba, Gumi sonrió mientras se sentaba donde antes estaba el chico

Este un poco aburrido de sentó al lado de ella, le tomo la mano por unos segundos, pero le pareció extraña la acción de la chica al apartar su mano él y mirarlo fijamente

- así que tu pelea con Kaito fue por una chica

- ¿que te hace suponer eso? Además si fuera o no cierto, ¿que los chicos no hacemos eso?

- si, lo hacen... Con la diferencia de que Kaito ya tiene a quien ama, tú en cambio no

- oye Gumi deja de suponer co-

- se muy bien que no estoy suponiendo nada, ¿por que Kaito dijo que la persona a la que querías invitar no lo aceptaría? ¿Por qué rechazaste a más chicas y me invitaste a mí? ¡Porque se que no soy precisamente la chica a la que quieres!

- ¿¡como sabes que no eres tu!? ¡Puedes ser y estarme hiriendo con todas tus palabras!

- ¡toda mi vida he estado rodeada de personas que se quieren y profesan su amor de mil y un maneras! No soy estúpida, a mi me miras sin interés alguno, ¡pero en los últimos días después de tu pelea con Kaito cambiaste y aceptaste lo que sentías!

- ¿¡de que rayos estas hablando Gumi!? ¡Sigo siendo el mismo que conoce todo el mundo!

- tienes razón, ¡Él único que no acepta que cambio eres tu! ¿Crees que nadie se da cuenta? ¡La forma en que la miras, como mueres de celos frente a otra persona en especial, que darías todo por ella y más!

- ¡basta, no me interesa oírte! ¿¡Tener esta conversación de que me sirve!? ¡No es como si todo lo que dices fuera a cambiar el destino de las personas! ¿O crees que así cambiara algo? ¡La persona por la que soy capas de ir hasta el fin del mundo no lo sabe, ni le importa, ni siente lo mismo por mi! ¡Y aun mejor ya tiene a otro que le hace compañía!

- Len… ¡Ojala y con lo siguiente que te pase aprendas que eres un estúpido! ¡Esta será la primera y ultima vez que te ayude en algo que deberías resolver por ti mismo! ¡De una vez por todas sino aprovechas la oportunidad que te voy a dar espero que el mundo de encargue de separarlos por toda esta vida a las que les siguen!

Furiosa Gumi abandono el lugar caminando hacia quien sabe donde, dejando a Len en una etapa de pánico e ira, aquella conversación se había salido del limite normal, pero de lo que ahora tenia miedo era de tener que enfrentarse a la realidad si Gumi sabia quien era la persona que le gustaba, no era posible, ¡aun no estaba preparado! O más que estarlo no podía ¡era su hermana de la que estaban hablando! ¿Como era posible que a alguien no le pareciera indebido, incoherente y hasta asqueroso que estuviera con su hermana? ¡Esta chica tenia que estar mal de la cabeza!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- que lindos salimos en esta foto, ¿no lo crees Daisuke?

El chico sonrió hacia Rin mientras le daba otro tierno y delicado beso, por otra parte Luka se encontraba jugando con los cabellos morados de su amigo mientras este estaba concentrado en su celular esperando alguna señal, suspiro pesadamente sin entender nada de lo que estaba sucediendo, no entendía por qué tenia que mantener entretenidos a Rin y Daisuke, tampoco podía dejar que Luka se fuera del lugar, ¿Kaito estaba bien? No, no lo estaba, algo que comenzaba a dudar, una pequeña vibración provino de su celular, abrió el mensaje nuevo que tenia, dándose cuenta de que era hora de que tenia que actuar

- ¿Luka te gustaría algo de beber?

- la verdad es que – la mirada fulminante de su amigo la hizo entender… y claro, asustar – si, tengo sed

- oye Rin, ¿tu también quieres algo? – se ofreció como todo un caballero Daisuke como sugería el plan –

- de acuerdo, gracias – sonrió la mas pequeña –

Los dos chicos se fueron hablando sobre cosas triviales mientras se acercaban a la mesa de bebidas, tomaron la cantidad de vasos suficientes, pero dado un momento Gakupo recordó algo y dejo los dos vasos para Luka y el

- oye ya vuelvo Daisuke, tengo que ir a baño

- ¿puedo ir adelantándome?

- seguro, no hay problema

El de cabello morado abandono el lugar y dejo a Daisuke solo, este se decidía que bebida escoger, sintió un leve golpe en uno de sus brazos, desvió su mirada y se encontró a una chica de cabello verde mirándolo sonriente, también le sonrió al reconocerla

- hola Gumi, ¿te estas divirtiendo?

- ¡claro que si! Aunque Len a veces es un aguafiestas

- lo se… es tan difícil creer que ellos dos son hermanos

- te entiendo – afirmo, pero no con las misma intenciones que él –

- ¿y tienes sed? Claro, que otra razón tendrías de estar aquí

- tengo otra razón, pero no es de importancia

- ah vamos, todo en esta vida tiene importancia, mayor o menor, pero la tiene

- pero de verdad, esta no la tiene…

- entonces si no la tiene, ¿me la puedes decir?

- ¡claro! La razón por la que estoy aquí… es por ti

- espera… no te entien-

Inesperadamente sus palabras fueron calladas por un beso por parte de la chica, abrió sus ojos impresionado sin poder corresponder o mínimo rechazar aquel beso…

Por su parte Luka esperaba impacientemente que aquel beso se diera, al ver como llegaba Gumi, actuaba y después lo besaba era el momento perfecto en el que ella actuaba parte de su plan, se levanto de la mesa abruptamente tomando la cabeza de Rin y girándola para que tuviera la vista completa de lo que estaba sucediendo, algo pequeño se rompió en su pecho seguidamente la imagen borrosa por sus lagrimas que amenazaban por salir, los espasmos en su cuerpo al ser difícil su respiración se apoderaron de ella, aparto la mano de su amiga delicadamente mientras salía corriendo sin rumbo incierto fuera de aquel baile

Por su parte Daisuke aparto a la chica sin saber que hacer o como reaccionar, dirigió su mirada hacia la mesa donde se encontraba su novia para darse cuenta que ya no estaba, soltó las dos bebidas que llevaba en sus manos, quiso salir corriendo pero Gumi lo tomo del saco de su traje impidiéndolo

Al otro lado del lugar Len veía asombrado todo lo que había sucedido, como Gumi lo había besado, como Luka hacia que Rin lo viera, como esta salía corriendo y como Gumi lo impedía, sintió aun mas miedo al percatarse que ella sabían quien era su persona especial, algo se apodero de su ser… impotencia, eso era lo que sentía al ni poder nada frente a la situación

"_aprovechar oportunidades"_

Si recordaba aquello, ¿quería decir que esa era su oportunidad? Una fuerte mano se poso en su hombro, miro asombrado a la persona que lo sostenía, era Kaito, que lo miraba ya sin rencor en su corazón, que lo entendía perfectamente, aquel que a pesar se notaba no entendía nada de lo que estaba sucediendo lo apoyaba, asintió para él y salió corriendo atrás de su hermana como si su vida se desvaneciera y solo dependía de poder alcanzarla

Miku y Gakupo aparecieron al lado de Daisuke impidiendo que este se pudiera mover, por su parte Kaito tras haber dado apoyo moral a su mejor amigo también acudía a la escena que se estaba formando entre ellos y la recién llegada Luka

- ¡Gumi que te pasa! ¡Déjame ir! ¿¡Donde esta Rin!?

- lo siento caballero, pero ella no era tu princesa

Miro sin entender nada de lo que estaba sucediendo, se agarro fuertemente el cabello sin entender nada de lo que estaba sucediendo, golpeo todo a su alrededor mientras algunas lagrimas escapaban de sus ojos… se calmo poco tiempo después y abandono sin decir nada mas aquel baile de graduación

Los cinco chicos suspiraron, como si aun no entendieran la gravedad de la situación, quedaron en silencio algunos minutos procesando la escena que ocurrió solo frente a sus ojos, solo ellos eran los testigos, ya que al parecer al resto de la población estudiantil ignoraba completamente lo que acababa de suceder

- esperen un momento… esto significa… - decía Kaito –

- la razón por la que Len… estaba deprimido – continúo Miku –

- y no quería invitar a nadie… - susurraba Luka –

- era porque su persona especial… - completo Gakupo –

- así es… la persona que Len mas ama en esta vida… es su hermana – confeso Gumi –

Sintieron como el aire les hacia falta a sus pulmones, la gravedad aumentaba, todo se desvanecía… la persona mas preciada para Len… era Rin… sin darse cuenta todos participaron en aquel descabellado plan… ¿pero aun así… debían arrepentirse?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Corría sin rumbo fijo, no le importaba, lo único que quería era desaparecer, morir, que aquello que acababa de vivir solo fuera un mal sueño, quería despertar, había sido traicionada antes sus propios ojos, sin piedad, su novio besando a otra chica frente a ella, sin ningún rastro de arrepentimiento

Se sentía sola, triste, ofendida… sus ojos ahora rojos de tanto llorar, sus mejillas atravesadas por largos ríos de lagrimas que le quemaban, el dolor insufrible de su pecho, su corazón ya sin vida, palpitando solo por la leyes físicas...

Ya nada le importaba, no había nada en este mundo que la hiciera sentir mejor

- ¡Rin!

Escucho su voz a la lejanía, corrió a un mas rápido, quería estar sola, sin nadie mas a su alrededor, unos fuertes brazos la rodearon por la cintura, los conocía, era la única persona en ese momento que le podía dar la fuerza que necesitaba, apoyo su cabeza en su pecho, llorado mas lagrimas amargas siendo secadas al instante por los cálidos sabios del chico, su cabello siendo recorrido por sus manos, atrayéndole así si como nunca antes lo había hecho, la suave voz del chico diciendo que todo iba a estar bien… todo aquello era lo único que necesitaba

- no vuelvas a llorar… mi alma se desgarra al verte así

- perdóname… perdóname…

- lo hare las veces que sea necesario, porque haría lo que fuera por ti

- Len… nunca te alejes de mí…

- hasta el día de mi muerte, permaneceré a tu lado para siempre

"_algo en sus corazones cambio, una pequeña semilla se sembró, algo que por el resto de su vida… reconocerían como amor"_

Esa noche no era como todas las demás, era mucho mas diferente, porque lo que hasta ese momento le que conocían como necesidad era mucho mas profundo, solo lo que dos personas pueden lograr… solo lo que ellos dos podían lograr…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Notas de la autora: **

Después de muchos conflictos internos ¡lo termine!... después de dos meses… que descaro el mío

¡Lectores no merezco su compasión, esta mala autora no lo merece!

Se que por lo menos alguien, el algún lugar del mundo, en una pequeña parte de su corazón, esperaba esta actualización

¡Ahora si lo bueno, ya saben que se quieren! Quería que este capitulo estuviera perfecto, espero que haya sido del agrado de todos lo que aun lean este Fanfic

¡Se lo quiero dedicar a todos ustedes que son la razón por la cual aun escribo!

¿Quién espera el siguiente capitulo? ¡Pues que deje un Review!

¡Espero que no se decepcionen de mi, solo disfruten del Fanfic!

¡Nos vemos el siguiente capitulo, adiós!


	11. Secreto público

**Trato de satisfacción**

**Cap. 11 Secreto "público"**

Aquella mañana de lunes un sentimiento desde lo mas profundo de su ser lo estaba invadiendo poco a poco, era miedo y la razón de ello era demasiado sencilla, ahora que sus amigos sabían que le gustaba su hermana ¿Qué dirían? Lo mas seguro era que lo mataran sin dejar rastros para que nunca encontraran a sus asesinos, o si era mas optimista aceptarían la relación enfermiza que tenia hacia Rin y nunca dirían nada… si, era muy optimista al respecto

Acomodo la camisa de su uniforme soltando un suspiro, si bien, después del baile de graduación las cosas con su hermana no pasaron a un grado mayor mas que recuperar la hermandad que habían perdido por culpa de sus sentimientos él no estaba conforme por eso, pero por otro lado no estaba dispuesto a declararle sus sentimientos y crear una atmosfera aun mas incomoda de la que tuvieron antes, se estaba haciendo demasiado difícil decidir que hacer después de eso, aunque mentalmente agradecía que la depresión que sintió ya no existiera, que podía mantener largas charlas con su hermana sin molestarse y lo mas doloroso según él, haber decidido dejar por completo su vida de play-boy solo por sentir que ahora su hermana era su dueña y no cualquier chica que quisiera tener sexo con él, ¿lo que podía hacer el amor, no? por lo menos parecía que la vida le sonreía por esos días

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Su peor pesadilla se estaba haciendo realidad, ni dos minutos habían pasado cuando llego a su institución y sus amigos se lo estaban llevando a un lugar apartado lejos de su hermana, para empeorar las cosas alcanzo a ver como Rin era llevada por Luka y Miku hacia la dirección contraria a él, por un momento sintió como el mundo le daba la espalda para recibir el bien merecido castigo por haberse metido con su hermana, increíblemente por primera vez en su vida estaba decidido a enfrentar su problema como todo el hombre que era, sin ejercer ninguna fuerza hacia sus amigos se dejo guiar a donde seguramente seria el lugar donde recibiría mas de un golpe físico y mental ese día, tras varios minutos de caminar y sin decir ninguna palabra entre ellos llegaron a un salón vacio

Sus amigos lo soltaron de sorpresa haciendo que callera al suelo, paso sus manos por su cabeza adolorida, alzo su mirada sin entender realmente que estaba sucediendo, las expresiones de sus amigos denotaban que estaban confundidos, sin saber exactamente que decir o hacer, pareciera que aquel plan de llevarse a los dos hermanos por separado se había decidido premeditadamente, era mejor para Len, si ellos no sabían con exactitud que estaba sucediendo podría liberarse de algunas preguntas que lo dejarían en descubierto… por otro lado, si Gumi les había explicado con detalle lo que había descubierto la noche del baile estaba perdido, lógicamente lo de Gumi parecía tener sentido, ya que de una u otra forma sus palabras se hicieron verdad y aunque quisiera o no admitirlo, sus amigos la habían ayudado a hacerlo realidad y poder que él y Rin quedaran juntos esa noche… oh, estaba perdido si lo pensaba detenidamente

- oigan déjenme explicarles… - comenzó Len –

- no lo creemos necesario, Gumi lo dejo muy claro

- muy bien… entonces díganlo, soy un asco como persona, debería estar en la cárcel o aun peor muerto por intentar algo con mi hermana, por acostarme con ella y robarle la poca inocencia que le quedaba, por querer matar a su novio, ¿¡que acaso no soy la peor persona en este mundo!?

- ¿te acostaste… con tu hermana?

- entonces… no lo sabían todo

- ¡Len eres peor de lo que imaginamos!

- ¡maldición, pensábamos que solamente te gustaba tu hermana!

- bueno, creo que ya no tiene sentido ocultarles algo… así que pregunten lo que quieran

Se levanto del lugar en donde estaba dispuesto a escuchar todas y cada una de las palabras de sus amigos, que caso tenia seguir mintiéndoles a ellos y a si mismo, hace tiempo había aceptado que gustaba de su hermana e hizo mucho por ella, cosas de las que se arrepentía y cosas de las que estaba orgulloso, pero ahora quería dejar de lado su pasado traumático y aunque no fuera correspondido por ella, seguía siendo la persona mas importante de su hermana

- ¿tu hermana es buena en la cama?

- ¡Kaito!

- si... Claro...

Sus idiotas amigos nunca cambiarían, y entre mas preguntas como "¿Por que te gusta?" "¿Desde cuando te gusta?" "¿Cuantas veces te acostaste con ella?" Se desviaron del tema, terminando como en cualquier charla trivial entre amigos que no se veían desde hace años, a fin de cuentas, por mas cosas que los dos chicos hicieran contra él no podían cambiar los sentimientos del rubio, y era mayor la amistad que tenían esos tres que cualquier otro suceso, si aquellos dos debían estar juntos o no, no serían ellos los que decidirían, lo menos que podían hacer era darle apoyo al chico, como tal vez, debieron hacer desde el principio

- debes de saber que, aunque no estamos de acuerdo con la relación incestuosa que quieres con tu hermana, tienes nuestro apoyo incondicional

- es lo único que necesito, gracias chicos

- oye, ¿Rin te rechazo o son novios y no nos dijeron?

- ninguna de las dos, no le he dicho ni pienso decirle lo que siento

- es decir, ¿que pasaste todas esas cosas con tu hermana para nada?

- básicamente es así, ¿por que?

- bueno... Pensar en que estuviste más de medio año enamorado de tu hermana

- y realmente no tienen nada es... Increíble

- no es tan fácil... Nunca he tenido un indicio claro de que yo le pueda gustar a mi hermana, si me declaro sin saber puede que termine peor que antes

- si ese es el caso - los dos amigos del rubio sonrieron de manera cómplice - Miku y Luka deben de estar hablando con Rin

- podemos decirles que disimuladamente le pregunten por ti

- ¿ellas apoyan esta relación?

- no tenemos la menor idea, pero que importa

- ustedes son mas incestuosos que yo

- hablo el chico que no sabe cuantas veces se acostó con su hermana

- cállense

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La primera clase ya había comenzado, pero ver a sus amigas relajadas en la cafetería frente a su instituto tomando un granizado cada una la tenia confundida, ¿que acaso se saltarían las clases del día por ir de compras o algo así? No seria la primera vez que lo harían, pero las expresiones duras de cada una tenían a la pequeña Rin nerviosa, tomo un poco de la bebida que tenia enfrente sin saber realmente que decir para que la situación mejorara solo un poco, o por lo menos para que el ambiente estuviera menos cargado

- Rin tenemos que hablar contigo

- ya se... Se nota un poco

- es algo... Serio lo que paso en el baile de graduación

- entiendo... Pero no es necesario que le echemos todo nuestro odio por lo que sucedió

- ¿de que estas hablando? ¡Daisuke me vale nada ahora!

- entonces... ¿Estamos enojadas con Gumi?

- ¡no estamos hablando de ninguno de los dos!

- Miku... Rin no entiende a los gritos, hay que explicarle que esta sucediendo

- chicas... Si fui yo la que hice algo malo... ¿Me pueden decir que es?

Entre ellas se miraron como solo las chicas sabían hacerlo, diciéndose todo con la mirada, un momento de profunda incomodidad surgió ente ellas, era extraño, pero Luka y Miku empezaban a sospechar que Rin no tenia la menor idea de lo que iban a preguntar o por lo menos hablar, y además de todo eso, tenían que admitir que Len no tenia el mismo mundo que Rin, mientras que el podía estar profunda y perdidamente enamorado de su hermana, Rin a duras penas entendía lo que había sucedido en el baile de graduación

- Rin... ¿Tú no sientes nada por nadie?

- bueno, yo siento diferentes cosas por las personas pero...

- me refiero... Mmm... Como decirlo...

- ¿te gusta alguien Rin?

- no... Ahora no me gusta nadie... Y como decidí terminar con Daisuke...

Las chicas se miraron entre si, por primera vez en lo que conocían a Rin, sus ojos siempre sinceros ahora tenían una mezcla de confusión, en ese momento pudieron relacionar algunas cosas, como por ejemplo, aunque Rin terminara con Daisuke y se mostrara fuerte ante la situación, no dejaba de sentir el dolor de una posible traición por parte del chico, claro, ella aun no sabia la parte de que todo había sido un plan para saber cual era la persona especial de Len, también sabían que aquella confusión presente en sus ojos era causada por su hermano, y aunque todos fueron tan ciegos como para no notarlo ahora era tan obvio que no lo podían dejar pasar por alto, pero todos ese fin de semana acordaron algo, la decisión que tomaran su amigos seria la correcta para ellos, estuvieran o no de acuerdo, los dos rubios eran los que tenían que aprender las lecciones que esta experiencia les daría como también ser ellos solos los que se estrellarían contra el mundo

- ¿cuando se dará cuenta Rin... Que sin saberlo le gusta Len? - susurro Miku, mirando preocupadamente a su amiga –

- bueno... Podríamos decirle... O dejar que las cosas tomen su rumbo

- suena tan tentador decírselo

La rubia alzó su mirada, sonriéndole a cada una de manera tierna e infantil, pero en aquella sonrisa ya no pudieron distinguir mas a la pequeña Rin que conocieron durante todos esos años

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sus pasos que alguna vez fueron decididos, ahora vagaban sin rumbo fijo, su mirada perdida y sus labios entre abiertos como si tratara de decir algo, su rostro con profundo arrepentimiento, notorias marcas de cansancio lo atravesaban, su piel mas pálida de lo normal y su espalda curveada simulando que en cualquier momento caería al suelo, había pasado varios días así pero por mas que lo intentaba no podía olvidar la razón por la que se encontraba de esa manera, por mas que lo intento, por mas disculpas y explicaciones que dio nada pareció ser suficientes para aquella chica con la que rompió, y aunque algunas veces lo encontraba ilógico se daba un par de golpes en la cara y seguía en su estado deprimido

Volteo uno de los pasillos de la institución para comprar una bebida en la vieja máquina expendedora y de paso refugiarse en el pequeño hueco que había bajo las escaleras cerca del lugar, ese día sintió la fuerte necesidad de faltar a clases, pero sin una razón creíble sus padres no lo dejarían faltar, que mas daba, podía ir a la institución mas sus padres nunca sabrían si se saltaba algunas clases, el sonido de una lata cayendo lo distrajo, agarro aquel objeto abriéndolo de inmediato bebiendo un poco de su contenido, estaba pensándolo mucho, había sido una simple separación, no era nada del otro mundo, como tampoco debía de comportarse de aquella manera, era estúpido, le estaba dando mucha importancia a algo tan insignificante

La intensidad de sus pasos fueron disminuyendo al ver a lo lejos el cuerpo de alguien que no alcanzaba a distinguir en su pequeño escondite, sin poner demasiada atención a ello camino de nuevo sin importarle la persona que estuviera ahí, mas se arrepintió al descubrir que era esa pequeña niña causante de su mas reciente dolor en el corazón, esa niña que destruyó todo esa fatídica noche con un simple beso lleno de traición, aquella niña que para su pesar en ese momento no demostraba nada, ni perdón o siquiera burla en sus finos ojos esmeralda

- ¿todos faltaron a clase cierto? Los vi salir...

Suponiendo que se trataban de todos los chicos que alguna vez fueron sus amigos no lo acepto ni lo negó, de todos modos, ni se había dignado a pasarse por su salón de clases, así que no sabia nada de los acontecimientos de la mañana, como si adivinara sus pensamientos la chica soltó un suspiro y se movió dejando mas espacio en el pequeño lugar para que el chico se sentara a su lado, en su semblante apareció la duda un momento, pero después de pensarlo unas dos veces sin darle importancia se sentó a su lado sin decir una sola palabra

Los minutos transcurrieron sin que ninguno hablara o se dirigiera la mirada, momento incómodo en que cada uno rememoraba los sucesos vividos aquella noche desde sus puntos de vista, un punto de vista lleno de dolor e indicación y otro punto de vista aliviado, satisfecho de sus acciones

- perdón... Por lo que sucedió - había dicho Gumi al aire, sabiendo que su compañero lo escucharía –

Daisuke rodo los ojos, ejerciendo presión en la lata que tenia en la mano, las palabras de la chica no eran un verdadero espejo de lo que sentía y veía en sus ojos, no necesitaba la compasión de ella, era una estupidez si la persona causante de ello no lo sentía de verdad

- no es necesario que digas algo solo por respeto y mucho menos si en verdad no lo sientes

- tienes razón, no me arrepiento de que Rin terminara contigo

- creo que... Yo tampoco

Por primera vez, desde que la vio por ultima vez en el baile, le volvió a conocer un sentimiento o por lo menos una reacción, sus cejas estaban levantadas y sus ojos abiertos como si tratase de asimilar las palabras dichas del chico, debía estar loco por sincerarse frente a ella, pero estaba cansado de tratar de aparentar algo y darle importancia a un pasado que estaba empezando a aceptar, porque conocía todas las razones y hechos, pero la naturaleza humana impedía que fácilmente se aceptase algo si no eres el ganador de ello, y eso desgraciadamente era lo que le estaba sucediendo a él

- sabes... En un principio pensé que solo lo hacia solo por mi propia felicidad, ahora me di cuenta que no solo cause ello, también se lo cause a mas personas, como también te cause dolor a ti

- y entonces, ¿que necesidad tenías de hacerlo?

- ¿cual es la gracia de que dos personas estén destinadas si hay una tercera dañando su relación?

- ninguna, es una estupidez... ¿Pero aun así, que ellos dos no son los que tienen que superarlo por su cuenta?

- si, tienen que, ¿pero no es suficiente ya con los cuerpos a los que están condenados y su familiaridad?

- ¿y tal vez ese es el caso?

- ¿tu eres el único que no lo sabe cierto?

- ¿soy en único que no sabe que?

- te lo diré si me dices por que no intentaste recuperar a Rin

- llame idiota, pero desde que comencé a salir había algo que ya me molestaba... Siempre pensé que nunca me correspondía completamente y que la persona indicada no era yo

- ahora, dime si entiendes la razón por la cual lo hice

- si, te entiendo... Y en cierta forma te lo agradezco... Ahora, dime que es lo que todos saben y yo no

- no es como si todos lo supieran, la única razón por la que conspiramos contra ti era para que Len quedara con la persona que mas ama

- ¿y que tan bien funciono? No lo he visto con ninguna chica

- oh, si lo ha estado, pero no es cuestión de demostrarlo al público, no la puede tocar ni besar, no le puede decir que la ama... No lo aceptaría nunca

- que dramático... ¿Quien es la persona que ama?

- y aun no te enteras... Es Rin

- la verdad es que... Me lo supuse

Y no era mentira alguna, por mas celoso y sobreprotector que fuera un hermano con su hermanita no miraría a su novio con cara de asesino en serie, y tampoco al conseguirse novio esta se deprimiría de una forma tan preocupante, sonrió tristemente al ver que sus sospechas se habían vuelto realidad, en verdad llego a querer y amar a esa chica rubia de intensos ojos azules como el cielo, todas sus palabras de amor, besos y dedicación que tuvo con ella fueron reales hasta el ultimo momento, pero de que le servía todo aquello, si nunca seria correspondido, fue el momento correcto de cortar sus ilusiones, lástima que fue mas duro de lo que imagino, una cálida mano seco las lágrimas que habían comenzado a salir de sus ojos y recorrieron su mejilla, tan amargas como se lo imagino, y aun mas doloroso que cualquier otra cosa... No aguanto mas, lloro sin importar quien lo viera, necesitaba desahogar todos los sentimientos que reprimió en esos días, no le importó si el lugar donde se estaba derrumbando era en el hombro de la chica que lo había causado, ahora necesitaba alguien a su lado, como solo ella lo estaba haciendo, con aquel sencillo gesto dejo ir todos sus recuerdos, sus sentimientos, sus ilusiones... Al saber que la chica rubia nunca seria suya...

- gracias... Realmente te lo agradezco...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Notas de la autora:**

Bueno, ¡ya todos lo saben! Pero como siempre, todos lo saben menos la persona que te gusta XD

Este capitulo fue mas que todo para aligerar la carga de los hermanos, ya habían sufrido demasiado a mi parecer, seria mas bien como "después de la tormenta viene la calma" y bueno, es momento de decir ¡adiós Daisuke! Porque no aparecerá más

Ahora, ¡a los Reviews! Gracias a todos los que me apoyan al pasar de esta historia, es gratificante saber que hay alguien que espera por lo que escribes, saber que hay alguien al que le gustan tus historias y te lo hace saber, también es reconfortante escribir pensando en todos ustedes porque me hace pensar en diferentes cosas para siempre dar lo mejor de mi a través de estos capítulos

Y bueno, antes de que me ponga más sentimental dejo mis notas de autor para poder seguir escribiendo

¡Nos vemos el siguiente capitulo, adiós!


	12. ¿Dispuesto a perderte?

**Trato de satisfacción**

**Cap. 12 ¿Dispuesto a perderte?**

Para Len, eso de que las personas enamoradas pierden total conciencia de lo que hacen, pierden la noción del tiempo y podían quedarse horas mirando a su persona amada encontrado cada vez algo nuevo por lo cual enamorarse aun mas era estúpido, claro eso era porque realmente él nunca lo había estado, y todo aquello que hacían las personas por otra simplemente por amor era algo sobreevaluado, lastima que él solo se había dado un golpe mental al enamorarse de su hermana, porque ahora cada minúsculo detalle de ella le fascinaba, podía pasar horas mirando a su hermana tocar el piano como solo ella sabia hacer y con aquella linda melodía salida de aquel instrumento se perdía en sus pensamientos imaginando diferentes escenarios en los cuales estaban solo ella y él, disfrutando como si de cualquier otra pareja normal se tratase, o incluso como si él no fuese su hermano y se hubiesen conocido en otras circunstancias

El sonido de alguien tocando la puerta inundo sus oídos y tristemente dejo a la silueta de su hermana sentada en el banquillo para ir a abrir la puerta, grande fue su sorpresa al encontrarse con sus amigos, dudo un momento en dejarlos pasar o no pero antes de poder decidir ya estaban dentro de su casa, cada uno tenia una gran maleta a su espalda las cuales dejaron en el piso de su casa, se veían felices… y al mismo tiempo, aquellas miradas tenían asustado a Len, nada de lo que estaba sucediendo era normal, trato de asimilarlo pero no encontraba una respuesta lógica, era viernes por la tarde, sus amigos estaban en su casa, y por todas las cosas que traían parecía que querían hacer algo

Su hermana curiosa por saber quien había llegado asomo la cabeza por la puerta de su habitación, al reconocer a sus amigos salió a saludarlos, al igual que Len sintió curiosidad de saber que iban a hacer con todo lo que llevaban

- no se ustedes – hablo Kaito – ¿pero quieren acompañarnos el fin de semana?

- ¿A dónde irán? – pregunto curiosa Rin –

- nos vamos a una finca que tiene mi tío, mi padre me presto su camioneta y para no estar solo los llevare

- Gakupo, Luka y yo iremos – sonrió Miku - ¿ustedes irán?

- si/no

Los dos hermanos se miraron desconcertados por las dos respuestas diferentes, por un lado la menor de lo dos quería ir a disfrutar un fin de semana con sus amigos, por el otro el chico no quería desperdiciar un fin de semana de esa manera, estaba decidido, por nada del mundo quería ir, la intensa mirada de la chica rubia en la cual se notaba una suplica desesperada, demostraba que en serio quería que él la acompañara y como últimamente estaba sucediendo, aquella chica comenzaba a ser su debilidad en todos los sentidos, comenzó a dudar de su decisión y en menos de dos segundos se había retractado y ahora se encontraba empacando su maleta, con diversas mudas de ropa, un saco, una toalla y por si fuera poco, su traje de baño

Algo parecido estaba haciendo su hermana, pero como si de algo de vida o muerte para las chicas se tratase, todas entraron al cuarto de Rin a ayudarle a escoger que ropa llevar, diferentes productos que ni al caso, su traje de baño, toalla, y montones de ropa, que estaban seguras no utilizarían de todos modos

Después de unos minutos, los padres de los chicos decidieron que ya tenían edad suficiente como para poder pasar solos un fin de semana sin supervisión, les desearon suerte a todos, salieron de la casa de los dos para después poner todo lo que llevaban en la parte de carga del auto, Kaito iba a manejar, mientras que en el asiento del copiloto iría Miku, los demás chicos irían en la parte de atrás

- no cabemos – dijo Luka mirando el espacio –

- ¿Cómo que no? – dijeron Kaito y Miku mirándolos desde adelante –

- tienen razón, aun falta Rin por entrar

- Gakupo esta gordo

- ¿perdón?

- que Len la cargue

- ¿¡que!?

- seguro, ¿o tienes otra solución? – Len solo miro aterrado la situación –

Veinte minutos más tarde, en los cuales solo hubo discusiones, algunos reclamos por parte de todos, y gritos por fin pudieron partir, Kaito manejaba con una mueca de dolor en su rostro, Miku escuchaba música en su reproductor en el asiento del copiloto, Luka miraba por una ventana y hablaba con la rubia, Rin por su parte también miraba por la ventana sentada al lado de Luka, Gakupo miraba de manera fulminante a Kaito por el retrovisor mientras para su desgracia llevaba a Len cargado en sus piernas, el cual al mismo tiempo desde donde estaba jalaba el cabello de Kaito arrancándole algunas hebras de su preciado cabello azul

- ven lo que me hacen hacer estúpidos – se quejaba Len en todo su derecho –

- por lo menos tu no llevas otro peso encima

- Len deja de jalarme el cabello

- no lo hare hasta que esta pesadilla termine

- pero es una hora y media de viaje

- ¡que! Esto es realmente incomodo

- ¿en que sentido lo estas diciendo?

- muérete – dijeron el peli morado y el rubio al mismo tiempo –

- el del problema es Len, le dimos la oportunidad perfecta para que tuviera a Rin entre sus brazos y la desperdicio

- ¡aunque quisiera no lo hubiera hecho!

- entonces, que no se diga mas

- me parece bien

Y lo siguiente del viaje transcurrió en silencio, de apoco se iban alejando de la ciudad, dejando los rascacielos y las casas de lado, el sonido de los autos, la gran cantidad de personas caminando para ir a su destino, tras no verlos mas fueron entrando en los verdes campos ceñidos de diferentes arboles y flores en ellos, también algunos animales de la zona, el gran cielo azul con sus esponjosas nubes a lo lejos, los pájaros volando libremente como si fuera solo propiedad de ellos, el sol en su máximo esplendor, la brisa entrante por la ventana refrescaba, sintiendo el aire fresco que solo el campo puede proporcionar, diferentes granjas que pasaban de vez en cuando, la carretera con pocos autos a su alrededor a pesar que solo era viernes, las desviaciones de esta para ir a otras ciudades o ir a los sitios turísticos que quedaban por el lugar, si aquello era perfecto, tanto como para disfrutar de la vista como dejarse perder en los pensamientos, tal vez tomar alguna siesta o hablar con los amigos, escuchar música relajadamente o solamente para dejarse descansar

Pero después de lo que parecían minutos eternos, el calor de ir todos juntos en un espacio cerrado, la misma monotonía del lugar, y sin nada que hacer rápidamente los chicos se fueron aburriendo y sin darse cuenta, poco a poco todos se fueron quedando dormidos

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Una fuerte sacudida los despertó a todos súbitamente, miraron por todos lados para saber que sucedió, Kaito suspiro largamente ante la mirada de preocupación de sus amigos, este simplemente alzo los hombros sin prestarles atención, salió de la camioneta estirando sus músculos y respirando el aire fresco del lugar, inmediatamente todos entendieron que habían llegado al lugar, descendieron rápidamente del vehículo, la finca del tío de Kaito era mas grande de lo que cualquiera hubiera imaginado, el portón era grande, después de eso un gran jardín verde con muchas flores en el, que desprendían su aroma, de finos colores y diferentes variedades, también varias clases de arboles, después un camino empedrado el cual llevaba hasta la gran casa de dos pisos en todo el centro del lugar, al lado de esta, una piscina de gran tamaño, al otro lado una pequeña estancia a las afueras donde fácilmente se podía hacer un asado, después mas pasto el cual parecía un lugar para jugar lo que uno se propusiera y al final algo parecido a un pequeño huerto

Las chicas se miraron entre ellas sonriendo y entre todas se fueron hablando acerca de lo que podrían hacer lo que quedaba del día, como ir a la piscina o broncearse un rato, por su parte los chicos empezaron a bajar las cosas y dejarlas adentro de la casa

Por dentro el lugar se veía mucho más espacioso, la sala con varios muebles y una pantalla de televisión, la cocina, el comedor, un baño y al final otra sala, los chicos pusieron en la cocina toda la comida que habían llevado, después pusieron las maletas en la sala y se sentaron para descansar del agotador viaje

- espero y sea un buen fin de semana

- ¿de que se preocupan? A demás ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que salimos juntos?

- hace como dos meses

- oh… bueno, ¡pero nunca hemos estado solos en una finca tan linda!

Los chicos rodaron los ojos mientras buscaban algo en sus respectivas maletas, sacaron sus trajes de baño y se fueron cada uno por diferente lado para cambiarse, dos minutos después todos se encontraban mirándose en un espejo del lugar como si fuera lo más importante del mundo, aunque prácticamente lo que estaban haciendo era verse en el espejo para saber que tan bien se veían en traje de baño

- Len es el más bajito de los tres

- y Rin de las chicas también

- ¡oigan, la genética no ayuda!

- por otro lado, si se ponen a pensar… si Gakupo se suelta el cabello parecería mujer

- ¿que rayos tienen en contra de mi cabello?

- recógelo en dos coletas para parecerte a Miku

- por lo menos yo no estoy con bufanda todo el día y gabardina blanca así sea verano

- y por lo menos yo no me visto de samurái como si todos los días fuera Halloween

- esperen, no peleemos

- hablo el que tiene cola de caballo y flequillo como niña

- ¡suficiente, esto es guerra!

Entre los chicos comenzó una batalla verbal y de vez en cuando física, Luka, Miku y Rin que llegaban en ese momento emocionadas por el lugar se quedaron de piedra al ver la estúpida pelea de los chicos, Gakupo era jalado del cabello por Kaito, al tiempo que este era jalado por Len de su bufanda, y Len era jalado por Gakupo por su colita, las chicas no sabían si reír o llorar por las infantiles peleas de sus amigos, por lo que mejor hicieron caso omiso y se fueron a cambiar sus ropas por el traje de baño, al salir después de unos minutos la situación había cambiado, ahora Kaito estaba en el suelo con los otros dos chicos jalándolo de la bufanda sin piedad alguna

- ¿van a asesinar a mi novio?

Casi por inercia dirigieron sus miradas hacia ellas, soltaron un bufido general y dejaron lo que estaban haciendo, las chicas sonrieron, así fácilmente habían acabado con la pelea de los chicos con solo una frase, olvidada la situación y la bufanda de Kaito en un sofá, se dirigieron hacia la piscina para jugar vóley, el juego comenzó de manera divertida, sin darle verdadera importancia a los puntos que hacia cada uno, era una buena tarde de amigos, hicieron competencias de quien nadaba mas rápido, jugaron alguna que otra cosa estúpida que cruzara sus cabezas, y hasta se quedaron pacíficamente en el agua sin mucho que hacer

Dos horas y media mas tarde las chicas salían de la piscina para broncearse con los últimos rayos del sol de ese día, fueron al gran campo verde jade que se encontraba cerca, acostándose en el y hablando de cualquier cosa

Mientras los chicos seguían disfrutando de la piscina, pero ahora su atención estaba centrada en el trió de bellas jóvenes que capturaban su atención aun sin proponérselo, de verdad que las querían mucho

"_¿Estas dispuesto a perderla?"_

Había atravesado esa pregunta como rayo su cabeza, Len quedo confundido, porque aquello nunca lo había pensado, estar dispuesto a perder a su hermana por lo sentimientos que tenia, no estaba seguro de querer arriesgarlo todo para posiblemente tener un rechazo, era demasiado difícil de creer que su deseo de estar con ella se hiciera realidad… y por primera vez dudo de sus sentimientos hacia esta

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Tras jugar todo el día, entrada la noche los adolescentes decidieron que ya era hora de comer, prepararon algo sencillo y se sentaron en la mesa todos juntos, agradecieron y comenzaron una amena charla sobre temas triviales y lo divertido que lo habían pasado ese día, después cada quien lavó sus platos, las chicas cansadas subieron al segundo piso con sus maletas para dormir y aprovechar la mañana del día siguiente

Abajo, los chicos se ayudaban a conectar la consola de videojuegos para no dormir esa noche en una maratón de los mejores juegos del año, prendieron la televisión, se sentaron todos juntos comenzando a jugar, mas la diversión no les duro al escuchar un grito

- ¡Kaito!

El chico rodo los ojos y con pesar dejo todo de lado, subió las escaleras desganado para segundos después escucharse por toda la casa un grito general de las chicas y unas tantas incoherencias por parte de Kaito, los dos chicos subieron rápidamente ante el alboroto que se estaba formando, cuando llegaron no entendieron bien el problema, las chicas estaban mirando asesinamente el chico mientras este estaba de espaldas a una pared tratando de huir, analizaron la situación dándose cuenta en seguida del porque del alboroto de las chicas

- solo hay tres habitaciones

- y una sola cama en cada una

- eh, ¡y se supone que es mi culpa!

- lo es - le recriminaron todos –

- pues bien - siguió él - cada quien elija con quien dormir y ya

- aun así, habrá una habitación en que haya un hombre y una mujer

- entonces, que sean Rin y Len, al fin y al cabo ellos son hermanos

Los dos suspiraron alzando los hombros, lo sabia, aquella era otra estupidez por parte de Kaito, no era bobo, Len sabia que el peliazul tenia conocimiento del numero de habitaciones, aunque interiormente estaba feliz por compartir habitación con su hermana, pero eso de compartir habitación por ser hermanos no le agradaba mucho

- si todos están conformes con su compañero, no hay problema

- yo no lo estoy - hablo Miku sonriendo ladinamente - yo quiero compartir habitación con Kaito

El chico se sonrojo causando que todos rieran abiertamente, el peliazul solo se limito a asentir con su cabeza, mientras que Miku sonrió abiertamente

- espero que a Gakupo no le incomode dormir con Luka

Ninguno de los dos dijo algo, por lo que aquello fue la decisión final, todos se dispusieron a organizar sus cosas, guardar la consola de videojuegos que al final ni usaron, ya que las chicas demandaban querer dormir, todos entraron en su respectiva habitación, con un "buenas noches" colectivo todos se despidieron y cerraron las puertas al mismo tiempo

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Miraba el techo del lugar sintiendo la nocturna brisa que entraba por la ventana, estaba aburrido y aun no tenia sueño, no era como si hubieran hecho demasiadas cosas ese día, pero al parecer de las chicas estaban demasiado cansadas como para dormir esa noche y parte de la mañana, se sentó en la cama pasando su manos por su cabello, su compañera salió en ese momento del baño, guardando la ropa utilizada ese día en la maleta, soltó sus dos coletas para cepillar su largo cabello azulado, para después recogerlo en una sola, se miro en el espejo sonriendo y viendo por el reflejo de este a su novio esbozado una tímida sonrisa, se acerco a él y sin esperarlo le lanzo una almohada directo a la cabeza, causando que el chico cayera de la cama aturdido y que se diera de lleno con el suelo, aparto la almohada recuperándose del shock y enfocando su vista en algo que tenia al frente, tras reconocer el rostro de su novia, se alejo lo mas rápido que pudo tratando de que la impresión que sentía no se notará en su rostro

- ¿que pensabas?

- ¿yo? Nada... Es la primera vez que dormimos juntos...

- lo se... ¿Quieres hacer algo?

- bueno... Ya que lo mencionas...

- que no sea sexo

Kaito rodo los ojos haciendo un puchero, hasta ese momento no había pensado en nada, pero la idea que tuvo su novia era excelente, lástima que había cortado la idea antes de siquiera haberlo pensado, la chica adivinando sus pensamientos suspiro y se acostó en la cama sonriendo como lo hacia la mayoría del tiempo

- ¿entonces por que compartimos habitación?

- Rin y Len están juntos, ¿no seria lindo hacer lo mismo por Gakupo y Luka? Además, haciendo lo anterior tú y yo podemos estar solos

- que novia tan astuta tengo

El chico se levanto del suelo sacudiendo sus ropajes, movió el cuerpo de su novia para tener espacio en donde acostarse, rodeo la cintura de la chica y acomodo la cabeza de esta en su pecho, ahora repentinamente ya no estaba aburrido, al contrario, a pesar de que seguía mirando el techo de la habitación, sin nada que hacer ahora tenia a su persona especial a su lado, mirándole de forma dulce, mientras que él jugaba con el largo cabello de ella

- ¿sabes de que hablaba con las chicas hoy?

- no, dime de que

- recordé el día en que me dijiste que me querías

- ese fue el día mas feliz de mi vida

- nunca lo olvidare, saliste con la nariz rota por mi culpa

- claro que no, fue del idiota del capitán del equipo de fútbol

- te llevaba veinte centímetros de ventaja y era el doble de musculoso que tu

- y aun así, después de pelearnos por ti, me elegiste a mi

- te quería mucho mas que a él, además fuiste la única persona que le hizo frente después de acosarme dos meses

los dos rieron abiertamente ante el recuerdo de ese día, Kaito nunca estuvo tan decidido a confesarle sus sentimientos a Miku como en ese momento, además sabia que ese día tenia el riesgo de perderla ente ese estúpido capitán del equipo de fútbol, Miku aburrida de que aquel chico la acosara durante tanto tiempo estaba dispuesta a salir con él solo para calmarlo, en aquel entonces todas las chicas estuvieron de acuerdo, pero Kaito sabia que Miku no iba a ser feliz con él, al enterarse el chico de lo que su amiga iba a hacer enfrento al estúpido del capitán lo que básicamente termino en una pelea física, donde intervinieron varias personas pero ninguna capas de pararlos, recordó como un fuerte dolor recorrió su cara tras un golpe, un liquido caliente bajaba de esta manchando su ropa, al instante supo que su nariz estaba rota, sin contener mas su ira este le devolvió el golpe rompiendo la quijada del otro, al final como era de esperarse los profesores pararon la pelea, mas después de ello, todo se volvió negro para él, para cuando despertó el ocaso se estaba haciendo presente, tanteo el lugar y se dio cuenta que estaba en la enfermería de su institución, con Miku a su lado dormida, con un leve deje de que había estado llorando esa tarde, pero lo que mas le gusto, fue sentir la mano de ella agarrando la suya fuerte, y se dio cuenta, lo eligió a él

- te amo Miku

Dijo al aire con un leve tono rojizo en sus mejillas, al fin lo había dicho, miro hacia la chica dándose cuenta que mientras vagaba por sus recuerdos ella se había quedado dormida en su pecho, suspiro depresivo, cuanto le hubiera gustado que escuchara su inesperada declaración de amor... Tomo una manta, se la colocó encima a la chica, apago las luces y con un último beso de buenas noches se quedo profundamente dormido a su lado

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Guardo el libro que estaba leyendo, estaba nerviosa, su plan original siempre fue el hacer que los gemelos estuvieran juntos ese fin de semana para que algo bueno ocurriera de ese viaje, mas nunca cruzo por su cabeza que ella terminaría en la misma habitación con el chico que le gustaba, aunque de hecho nunca pensó que tuviera que compartir habitación, si lo hubiera sabido antes seguramente no se encontraría ahí, maldijo mentalmente su suerte, pero no podía desperdiciar aquella oportunidad, así no sucediera nada sonreiría por estar a su lado, la chica miro hacia la puerta del baño que se abría en ese momento, se quedo estática y mas que avergonzada ante la imagen del chico solo usando una sudadera para dormir, secando su cabello con una toalla y sonriéndole como si no sucediera nada, la chica sin saber que hacer desvío su mirada y jugo con sus dedos, este no entendió la extraña actitud que la chica tomo de un momento a otro, por lo que se acerco a ella mirándole fijamente haciendo que el rostro de la chica se tornara mas rojo que cualquier otra cosa que viera en su vida

- ¿sucede algo?

- ¿podrías... ponerte camisa?

Ahora entendía en parte la razón del sonrojo de la chica, busco en su mochila una camisa blanca que había llevado, se la colocó aligerando la carga mental que tenia Luka, luego se acostó aburrido por algunos sucesos de la mañana, la chica no paso desapercibido aquello lo que la intrigo, se acostó al lado del chico esperando a que él mismo le contara lo que le tenia distraído desde hace un rato, el chico suspiro llevándose una mano al rostro, tapando con ella la luz del foco de la habitación

- ¿que piensas de mi cabello?

Luka se quedo mirándolo como si de un chiste se tratase, pero la seriedad en las palabras le hizo saber que no era así, lo medito por un momento, si bien, seria honesta con el chico, pero nunca heriría sus sentimientos, por lo que suspiro largamente decidida a que responder

- no es normal que un chico lo tenga así, pero a mi me gusta

Gakupo sonrió aunque su mano no lo haya dejado ver, de verdad que adoraba a la chica que tenia enfrente, lástima que nunca se lo dijo, quito su mano de su rostro para mirarla a lo ojos

- me gustas

- ¿que dices?

- también me gusta tu cabello

- ¿ah, si?

- ¡por supuesto!

- ¿de verdad te afecto tanto lo que te dijeron los chicos?

- no, son unos estúpidos, realmente no me importa

- ¿entonces... por que...?

- ¿te pregunte por mi cabello? Fácil, se oye lindo de ti cuando me dices que algo te gusta de mí

La chica negó con la cabeza, por esa clase de cosas era que ella se ilusionaba, la chica se acostó dándole la espalda a su amigo, este apago la luz dispuesto a dormir también, mas la chica de dio vuelta pero sin mirarlo a la cara

- oye Gakupo, ¿te gusta alguien?

- seguro, a nuestra edad casi siempre nos gusta alguien

- ah... Ya veo...

- ¿sabes? Para mi es la persona mas maravillosa de este mundo, me encanta su forma de ser, su físico no se iguala a ninguno, su voz es como de un ángel, su sonrisa me enamora cada día mas de ella

- de verdad la debes querer si hablas así de ella - hablo con algo de dolor en su voz –

- la quiero tanto que muero de celos cada que la veo con alguien que no sea yo, mataría a cualquiera que la haga llorar, pero sobre todo odio ver la tristeza en su rostro

Luka quiso quedarse dormida en ese momento, para sentir que por lo menos no escuchaba consciente las palabras de su amigo, que el chico que te gusta hablara así de alguien que no fuera tu dolía, por eso silenciosamente algunas lágrimas salieron de sus ojos, pasaron varios minutos en los cuales los dos permanecieron en completo silencio, que solo era irrumpido por el sonido de sus respiraciones, la chica cerro sus ojos al borde de caer en el sueño que su cuerpo reclamaba, sintió como sus dedos se entrelazaban con los del chico, pensó que aquello solo era efecto de su sueño, mas al sentir el aliento de su amigo cerca de su oído solo la confundió mas

- te dije... No me gusta que llores

Y sonrió entre sueños, esa noche dormiría muy bien con aquel chico a su lado

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Aun daba vueltas por su cabeza aquella pregunta _"¿Estas dispuesto a perderla?"_ Lo peor de todo, es que aun no sabia que responder, estaba confundido y sin ningún consejo fijo tendría que guiarse por su instinto, el cual por inútiles experiencias vividas estaba seguro no le serviría de nada, suspiro confundido, los sentimientos eran un tema demasiado complicado para él, pero pensar en un futuro al lado de su hermana era algo que quería vivir, lástima que eso era un futuro incierto, donde no solo él era el responsable de lo que sucediera, todo lo que conocía y las personas con las que convivía hacían parte de su destino soñado, aun así, si quería que se hiciera realidad el primer paso lo tendría que dar él, pero por mas que tuviera el valor para arriesgarse a hacerlo no lo haría, las cosas estaban perfectas así, volvieron a ser los hermanos que eran antes de que toda la locura play-boy saliera flote, la confianza mutua que se habían perdido la recupero en poco tiempo, podían hablar como cualquier persona normal, incluso aunque le doliera toda la locura del trato de satisfacción parecía olvidada, y después de todo eso volvía a su cabeza _"¿Estas dispuesta a perderla?"_ No, claro que no lo estaba, por eso, era mejor olvidar los sentimientos que tenia hacia ella

- oye Len... ¿Te podrías cambiar en el baño?

- _*por favor... Como si nunca me hubiera visto quitándome la ropa* _- pensó –

El chico paro un momento lo que estaba haciendo, sin entender realmente como reaccionar ante eso, su conciencia le hacia una mala pasada recordando la infinidad de veces que lo había hecho, miro de reojo a su hermana tomando la ropa que utilizaría esa noche, se levantó dirigiéndole una sonrisa torcida

- ¿te molesta que lo haga aquí?

- si... Me molesta

Len simplemente asintió y dando pasos firmes se dirigió hacia el baño, entrando en este de un portazo, Rin bajo su mirada, había mentido al decir que aquello le molestaba, en realidad que Len se cambiara frente a ella le incomodaba, un no terminaba de asimilar sus sentimientos, por lo que eso no le ayudaría a decidir que sucedía con ella, estar tan confundida, tener cientos de sentimientos al ver una sencilla sonrisa de su hermano, tenerlo en su cabeza la mayoría del tiempo, nada de eso era normal, si teníamos en cuenta que estaba hablando de Len, necesitaba urgente aclarar el asunto, sino su parte moral la culparía de por vida al ser tan estúpida por algo sin razón

- ah, perdóname yo no quise decir lo anterior - hablo rápidamente Rin al escuchar que su hermano salía del baño –

- no te preocupes por eso Rin

Y de nuevo esa sonrisa de su hermano, la chica suspiro largamente, como si de una niña pequeña ante su primer amor se tratase, la sonrisa de su hermano era contagiosa por lo que sin razón alguna los dos comenzaron a reír tontamente

- Len, ¿te arrepientes de haber venido?

- no, si me hubiera quedado en casa no estaría con ustedes, seguramente vería televisión sin nada que hacer

- pero aun así, estarías pasándolo mejor, ¿cierto?

- para nada, no estaría con mi hermanita

Eran esa clase de comentarios los que hacían que Rin le adorara, y es que, ¿Quien la quería mas que su hermano? Nadie, y lo peor de todo es que ni ella misma sabia hasta que extremo su hermano le quería

La chica se sentó en la cama perdiéndose en sus pensamientos por un momento, por otro lado Len caminaba distraídamente por la habitación mirando la cara de su hermana

- Rin, ¿quieres ver algo?

- seguro, ¿que es?

Los ojos de la chica se vieron rodeados por las manos del chico, se levantó de la cama, una repentina brisa fría golpeo su rostro sutilmente, su hermano quito sus manos para mostrarle una gran escena, por la ventana miro al cielo encontrándose con miles de estrellas, tan brillantes como ellas solas, y la luna a su lado, siempre acompañada de ellas, que sorprendente panorama, eran muchas mas estrellas que las que podía ver desde el balcón de su casa, sonrió embelesada sin darse cuenta de que había tomado una mano de su hermano entre las suyas y acomodado su cabeza en el hombro de este

Y Len sonrió tristemente, porque quisiera o no renunciaría a su hermana

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Notas de la autora:**

Estoy feliz conmigo misma, y es que, ¿Quién se esperaba esta continuación tan rápido?

Trabaje toda la semana para poder terminarlo, hasta el punto de levantarme y lo primero en hacer era esto, bueno, es que ya casi empiezo de nuevo el colegio, y cuando lo empiece no tendré tiempo para nada, además… queridos lectores… ¡se acerca la recta final! Así es ¡últimos capítulos de mi más querido Fanfic!

Pasando al capitulo, Len se canso, ya no sabe si querer continuar con los sentimientos que tiene hacia su hermana aunque le duela, pero es que ¡Rin apenas esta asimilando lo que siente! Y para peor su parte moral trata de que lo niegue todo ¡estos dos hermanos tienen un problema grande!

Por otro lado, pensé que seria lindo que sus amigos tuvieran su propio momento, me pareció lo justo después de haber ayudado tanto a estos gemelos

Lectores me gustaría preguntarles algo: ¿Qué piensan de hacer un extra de este Fanfic con la historia de Miku y Kaito? Me pareció interesante la idea que tuve en ese pedazo del capitulo

¡Y siempre lo diré, muchas gracias por los reviews! Aun no asimilo la idea de que guste esta retorcida historia que sale de mi cabeza pero es solo por ustedes

¡Nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo, adiós!


End file.
